Forever and Always
by xX-TheBestDamnThing-Xx
Summary: Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover!Hermione Granger visits her cousin,Bella Swan,in Forks Washington after the war.Little did she know,that by doing this,a certain Edward Cullen could change her life forever.REVIEW!FINALLY!I UPDATED!**lemons**
1. Out of the Blue

**SUMMARY: This is a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. Hermione decided to visit her cousin, Bella Swan, in Forks Washington after the war. Little did she know that visiting this to cold town could change her life forever. Especially when she meets a certain Edward Cullen. HG!/EC! **

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: Hey guys! It`s my first time writing a story and I hope you all like it **** I`m really, **_**really**_** nervous about the outcome,... so I hope y`all support me. ****REVIEWS**** are so much appreciated *wink*wink***

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK !**

**And as much as I want to, I Do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. The glory belongs to the ever best ****J.K ROWLING ****and Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

HERMIONE**

I woke-up seeing a white ceiling above me. _'Where Am I?" _I thought. Opening my eyes slowly, the sunshine momentarily blinding me.

By the time I successfully opened my eyes, flashback of the war appeared before my eyes.

The War.

Even by its name, I could feel goose bumps running along my spine. How much have we lose? Who have died? I figured out that we won, seeing that I`am alive and breathing...

"_Ron!" I yelled, aiming a curse on a deatheater behind him. I was dodging and pointing spells from deatheaters and followers of Voldemort._

_From afar, I could see that we were winning-but that doesn't mean that we haven't lost a lot of our people. I could see Ginny lying lifeless on the floor, beside her is Fred Weasley. Molly was acting delirious, seeing that she has lost her only daughter and one of the twins._

_The site was not beautiful. Blood was all over and Hogwarts seemed like a dungeon. Unforgivable curses were being fired by the same side alike. But the most disturbing part was what laid at my front._

_There lying, was Ron Weasley. My bestfriend. My brother._

_The world seemed to pause for a moment, and the next thing I knew, people were carrying me and shouting "CONGRATULATIONS! We have won!" or "It`s over! We`re free!"._

_At the middle of this chaos, Harry somehow managed to find me. I was glad that he was alive and we won, but, seeing Ron`s lifeless body in front of me made the tears in my eyes fall._

"_What's wrong Hermione? We Won! Aren't you happy?" Harry asked while I soaked his dirty shirt with my tears. I couldn`t bear to say it, so instead, I pointed my hand to where Ron was laying and he understood immediately._

_By that time, everyone was already looking at us with sad faces; They all knew that we were like pieces of a puzzle, and one piece is missing. _

_The golden trio was no more._

I was fighting tears from my eyes but I failed. I was crying really hard when a knock on the door startled me.

"Who`s there?" I asked curiously, poking my head so I could see.

"It`s me `Mione." I`d recognize that voice everywhere. And suddenly, I felt better.

"Harry!" I squealed hugging him as soon as he was near me.

Harry sat beside me and we talked and talked for hours. We talked about the war. Our futures. Our loved ones that we have lost [ Ron, Ginny, Fred, Professor Dumledore, Percy, Seamus, Padma and the list goes on... ]. Coping up with all these loses, and of course, losing Ron.

"I`m sorry for Ginny, Harry" I whispered, clutching his hand. Everybody knew Harry and Ginny`s relationship. It was one of the truest and purest love I`d ever seen in my life.

"Thanks `Mione. But as hard as it is, we really need to move on and carry on with our lives. It may be hard, but we`ll go through it" Harry said in a soft voice with a smile. A tear escaped his eyes and I realized how painful it must be for him.

We talked on and on until it was time for him to go.

"Bye, Harry. I`ll be leaving these hospital tomorrow." I told him before he stood up and hugged me for the last time.

"You too, `Mione. And don`t forget to visit us at the Burrow." He said before he walked out the door with a knowing smile.

The Burrow doesn`t seem as appealing as it was before, probably because of all the loses there.

I closed my eyes and prayed that everything would be back to normal . . .

* * *

It had been two days since I left the hospital and I was now staying at The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley seems to accept the lose of her daughter and sons in a good way. The other Weasleys are the same, but if you were as close to them as before, you could see that they are now pretty distant with each other.

The Wizarding world is still celebrating and Hogwarts is at renovation. Giving the students, as well as the teachers, time to rest and cope up with the events. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were instant A-Listers/Celebrities in the Wizarding world. The war, our victory and the death of Ron Weasley was what seems to be the headline of every magazine and newspaper for weeks.

We were at The Burrow when someone knocked at The Burrow`s door.

I opened the door to see a mail...-leprechaun.

"Mail for-" but his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped once he read the name " _Hermione Granger"_ He said my name in awe and I failed to suppress a chuckle.

"I`m Hermione Granger" I said watching his reaction carefully. His face turned to complete awe, shocked and happiness.

I muttered my thanks when he asked for my autograph and sat at the sofa, curiosity evident in my face.

"What is it, Hermione?" George asked poking his head from the kitchen.

" A mail" I answered while opening the envelope.

"Well, duh. I may say my brain is a useless part of my head, but I have one." He said, mocking a sad and shocked voice. He laughed and I joined in.

"It`s from...- " I trailed of, my mouth forming an 'O' shape "my cousin, Bella Swan from Forks, Washington"

"Oh, you have a cousin in Washington? What does it say?" George asked me curiosity getting the best of him.

Instead of explaining, I just red my letter aloud so George could hear.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey Mia! It`s been soo long since I have heard from you. And I Miss You so much! Nothing much has changed. How are you? And it may seem random, but, I wish you could go and visit me here A.S.A.P! I really miss you, couz. I have so much to tell you!_

_Anyhoo,_

_Charlie is wishing you his best wishes and thinks that you coming over is an amazing idea. Really hope you could come._

_I MISS YOU!_

_ELLA._

Tears of joy started to form in my eyes. I haven`t realized until now, but I really did miss my closest cousin. My mother and Bella`s father are siblings, making her my 1st cousin.

Realizing this, I said something out of the blue;

"I`m going to Forks, Washington"

Little did I know, that saying this would change my life forever.

* * *

**FORKS,WASHINGTON**

**CULLEN HOUSEHOLD**

A certain pixie-like vampire was jumping in joy after having a vision. Alice saw a girl-a very pretty girl-that will be coming to the town. The vision was short, but she hoped that maybe, just maybe, this girl could help Edward move on from Bella. Edward`s relationship with Bella was really good, but they`re love...faded. Bella fall in love to another guy named Mike Newton.

'_Seriously, not that I hate her or anything, but, MIKE NEWTON? She has absolutely NO taste'_ she thought bitterly to herself.

And since of this, Carlisle needed to remove Bella`s memory of us being a vampire. Everything remained the same—except she didn`t know that we were vampires.

It has been 2years and still Edward can`t move on. He became the Edward before Bella cam-empty, distant, and a little bit cold.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper looked at her expectantly.

"She`s coming!" Alice squealed clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

"She who?" Emmett asked with a confused look on his face.

"A new sister!" she answered still _very_ excited.

The other Cullen members looked at her and smiled knowingly.

Nobody wants to bet against Alice.


	2. Text Message

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: Hey! Haha. Uhm,... so here`s the second chapter. If you have any questions to ask, don`t hesitate to ask and I`ll surely answer you. Thanks for the reviews ******** Lemme know what `ya think ! I was thinking... would it be a bitchy Rosalie or a friendly one?**

**And as much as I want to, I Do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. The glory belongs to the ever best ****J.K ROWLING ****and Stephenie Meyer.**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

"What? Why?" George asked falling off the couch.

"I need a...a... vacation. To connect thru my cousin and uncle...you know...I kinda miss them" I answered with a dreamy looking in my eyes.

To my amusement, everybody agreed. Even Harry agreed without much interrogation. All of them made me promise to write on a daily basis, which I agreed to with a smile and a hug.

And the next day, after packing my things and said my goodbyes, I was in the air plane going to Forks, Washington. Before I left London, I send Bella a message stating that I will be coming and arriving today by night, she answered eagerly and promised to be there.

I`m riding first class and is enjoying my book _Hogwarts, A History_ when the pilot announced hat we will be landing in 15 minutes. I fixed my books and bags and decided to go t0 the rest room.

Inside the restroom I applied lip balm, fixed my clothes properly, added little colour to my cheeks and watched my reflection.

I notice changes with me since I was still in 1st year. My once bushy and frizzy brown hair somehow managed to tame down, cascading my back with soft golden brown hair reaching few inches above my waist. My eyes were still honey brown and my figure was okay...I`m slender with a few curves, other than that I was pretty average. Some wizards and withes fawns or are jealous of me...I can`t understand why, but they found me pretty attractive. I won`t call myself beautiful or hot,...just pretty, I guess.

I realized I was taking too long inside the rest room and got out, just in time when the pilot announced that we are landing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**BELLA`S P.O.V**

The day I received Hermione`s letter of approval, I was really excited. I can`t wait till tomorrow to find out how she`s been.

'_I wonder what she looks like now,...after all these years' _I thought to myself, combing my dark brown hair with my hands.

The last time I saw Hermione was two year ago, when she was in her 4th year highschool. Hermione was plain and average-before. I don`t know now, tough. She has long bushy hair and her eyes were almost same as mine, except that hers is honey brown while mine is chocolate brown.

"Bella! Alice `s here!" My dad, Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"I`m coming!" I yelled back, checking my reflection one last time before going downstairs.

"Dad, we need to pick Hermione tomorrow, okay?" I said for the 5th time that day.

"Yes, Bells. I`ll probably never forget that, with you constantly reminding me everytime you see me" Charlie answered rolling his eyes. I just ignored and hug him before saying my good bye. Alice remained quiet until we got in her car.

"So, who`s this Hermione?" Alice asked excitement evident in her voice.

I rolled my eyes _'typical Alice. Poor Hermione, she`d be Alice`s new doll'_

"She`s my cousin, Alice. She`s from London and will be staying here for a few weeks in vacation. She doesn`t like to be dress-up and shopping. She loves music and books. She plays the piano **[A/N: I just made that up. Haha] **and is a nice and kind person." I said, answering all her future question.

"Impressive, Bella!" she said and turned on the radio, _Linking Park`s In The End_ was playing. Conversation seems to float naturally, and the next thing I knew, we were at the Cullen household.

My day was _really _exhausting. _'Thank God Hermione will be arriving at night or I`ll doubt if I can go with Charlie in the morning'_. Alice and Esme took me to Port Angeles to shop _all day._ We ate in a Italian restaurant nearby and, thankfully, I still had time to go to the nearest bookstore. We were about to get home when an idea struck to me.

"Hey, guys, since Hermione will be arriving tomorrow, and we haven`t seen each other for two years, I think I`ll buy her something." I told them, stopping in my tracks and waiting for them to answer. They just smiled and Alice said,

"I knew that Bella. So I already bought one." Alice showed me a cute bracelet with Hermione`s name engraved in it. It has charms like moons, stars, hearts, peace signs, rock signs, music symbols and books.

I smiled sweetly at Alice and hugged her "Thanks Alice!"

**The Next Day...**

I was so anxious and excited to see my cousin again. Passengers were already coming out from the airport, but I still couldn`t see her. I was getting more anxious by the minute.

"Where is she?" I whispered harshly to my father. Charlie just made a motion stating that he doesn`t know.

That`s when I notice a very pretty girl with golden brown hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were honey brown and it oddly look familiar...

But I was distracted in my trance when someone shouted my name.

"BELLA!" the pretty girl shouted, running towards me and Charlie with her bags. That`s when it hit me, _'That pretty girl is Hermione'_ I smiled despite myself and run towards her anyways, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

"You`re looking good!" She exclaimed looking at me in full form. I was wearing a black skinny jeans, red tee and a hoodie.

"Thanks. You too." I answered hugging her one more time and helping her with her bags. I walked towards Charlie and she shake his hand. They made formal introductions and I went inside my truck. Charlie went inside his cruiser, since we brought our own separate cars.

"Oh my god! You look sizzling!" I said on our way to the house. Hermione just laugh and said her thanks.

"So, how are you Ella? I`ve really miss you." She said looking at me and smiling.

"I`m fine Hermione. How about you?" I asked back while removing my hoodie.

"I`m fine. I`m sorry if I wasn`t able to write to you after all these years...You see, I`ve gotten really busy" She said while casting an apologetic look at me ad also removed her jacket. I opened the radio and _Vanessa Carlton`s Thousand Miles_ was on air.

"Oh my god. Our theme song!" Hermione squealed and we sang with the song. We didn`t even realize we were home already. **[A/N: Don`t ask me why **_**Thousand**__**Miles**_** was they`re theme song. It has a good meaning and melody. Bella was talking and singing while driving, just so you know.]**

Charlie helped us put her bags to my room, since she was staying there, and left immediately, saying that if we wanted eat outside it`s okay, just don`t be late.

Hermione and I talked for hours, forgetting about our hunger. We caught up with each other, her, telling me about her highschool life. Her bestfriend, Ron, just died because of a car accident and she just watched, not able to help. She told me about Harry, her other bestfiend and the Weasleys. After Hermione told me her story, I told her mine. I told her about Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica and The Cullens. I told her about school _'which was pretty boring'_ and my life. I also told her that I`am dating Mike Newton. Which made me think, _'Is she dating someone?'_

"Hey, Mia, are you dating someone?" I asked while looking at her books and arranging them in my shelves. We have managed to fixed her clothes in an empty closet.

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

I told Bella about my life. Not just the exact truth, just...edited truths.

A question of her somehow managed to caught me off guard.

"Hey, Mia, are you dating someone?" She asked. While arranging my books in shelves.

"No." I said, flushing red with my answer.

This must have shocked her because she was looking seriously at me, as if expecting me to be joking. "Why?" she asked curiosity evident in her voice.

I was about to answer when her stomach made a sound indicating she`s hungry.

"Oops. Let`s eat!" Bella said, blushing and went down the stairs. We found cold pizza inside the refrigerator and we just re-heated it in the oven. We were halfway done when Bella`s cellphone beep.

She read it and smile. She then looked at me and said " Alice wants to meet you. Tomorrow. You wanna go?"

"Sure" I answered " Who is she?"

Bella laughed." She`s my bestfriend. You`d like her." And smiled. She washed the dirty dishes and went upstairs.

We decided that we sleep together in the bed and said our good nights.


	3. The Meeting

**AUTHOR`S NOTE : Hey ! Miss me ? Haha. Here`s the 3****rd**** chapter ! For those of you who are wondering , Edward will show up in the next chapter . . . so be patient. LoL XD Anyways , please review and enjoy :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT ! ****REVVVVVIIIEEEWWWSSS ! ****or I won`t update ;)**

**Do you think Rosalie should be bitchy or nice ?**

**crimsonprincess99 ****– haha . LoL XD . I know ,. . . but I have a "character" for Jacob to portray . **

**Dahlias****- ikr :D but anyways , we all need to make sacrifices *sniff* LoL XD**

**Elfin69****- what do you think ? uhm , . . . I can`t say no more ! XD Sorry.**

**Drakeundone****- okay. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**xx-Eyes for Eternity-xx****- really? Me too XD I also like Jasper better. Hm. . . it may happen, but still, I LOVE HARRY POTTER way much better. I like Hermione better than Bella :D **

**And as much as I want to, I Do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. The glory belongs to the ever best ****J.K ROWLING ****and Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry for the mistakes :D**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

I woke-up first than Bella so I decided to take a shower immediately. After taking a bath, I _actually_ took time to select what am I wearing for a change. After 10 minutes of choosing, I finally agreed upon black skinny jeans, a red tube top with black leather jacket that reached only half of my stomach and black converse. After dressing-up, Bella still hadn`t woke-up so I decided to tidy up the room and the house. Because I was already an adult in the Wizarding world, I`am now allowed to use magic outside the wizarding world so I used a simple spell to clean up the house. Satisfied with my work, I went upstairs to see if Bella has already waked up. By the time I was upstairs, Bella was already awake and finished bathing, she was wrapped in towel and was blushing.

"Come on, Bella! Don`t be shy, I`am a girl after all." I told her in a warm voice. She managed to get rid of her blush and went to her closet.

Bella wore jeans that hugged her curves and a cute green tee saying "I`m Hot; You`re Not" and green ballet slippers.

"What do you wanna eat for breakfast, Mia?" Bella asked me, while looking at the fridge.

"I`d like to have cereals. You?" I answered back.

"Same thing." Bella answered with a chuckle.

"Is it okay for you, if, we, uh. . . meetwithmyboyfriend?" Bella asked flustered. I fought the urge of giggling with her silliness

"Of course I`d love to Bella! And thanks for thinking about my feelings." I said, standing from the chair and going to her enveloping her in a hug. She doesn`t want me to meet her boyfriend because she somehow thinks she`ll be insulting me. _'Bella, still innocent as ever.'_

We went inside her truck and drive to her boyfriend`s house, which I assume is Mike.

When we arrived at his house, he was standing outside waiting for us to arrive.

"Mike!" Bella shouted and ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Bella. I miss you." Mike said love and adoration evident in his eyes.

"I miss you too." Bella said pecking him on the cheek.

Bella must have remembered my presence when she let go of Mike and introduced us to each other.

"Mike, this is my cousin Hermione and Hermione, this is my boyfriend, Mike" Bella introduced us, holding Mike`s hands in hers.

I saw a fairly attractive guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I held out my hand and he shook it with a smile. "I`m Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." I formally said with a smile.

"Mike Newton, nice to meet you too." He answered with a smile.

Bella`s phone beep and she grabbed it from her purse, reading the text message with a smile. After reading it, she turned to me with a smile. "Alice..." she sighed "wants to meet you at Port Angeles. Is it okay for you to go there?" Bella asked me while grunting.

"Sure."

Because Bella and I shares a great love for books, we decided that the first place to visit is the book store, while waiting for Alice. I was browsing a muggle book called _A Walk To Remember : Nicholas Sparks _when Bella told me that Alice has already arrived and is waiting for us at the restaurant. After paying our books, we walked to the next blocked and stopped at a Italian Restaurant.

The moment me and Bella entered the restaurant a pixie-like girl came rushing to us and hugged me.

"Alice..." Bella said in a shy and warning tone.

"You`re Bella`s cousin?" Alice asked me with confusion and excitement in her eyes.

"Yes." The moment I answered, I immediately wish I didn`t. Alice started jumping in joy and clapping her hands like a 5 year old who got stuck in Disneyland and with unlimited supply of chocolates.

'_Oh well, she seems nice anyways.'_ I thought happily rolling my eyes.

"Come on. Let`s sit." Alice said, holding our hands and leading us to our table.

We were sitted at the farthest corner of the restaurant, almost in a seclude area. As it turns out, Alice has already ordered for us, much to Bella`s discomfort.

Once we were sitted, I finally have the time to looked at Alice, since I didn`t registered her awhile ago. Her hair was spiky black, her skin pale white and her eyes the color of topaz. I registered that she stands shorter than 5 foot but she sure has a lot of energy. She looked at me questioningly but I just smiled in response. 15 minutes later, our order finally arrived and we started eating.

"Alice, why aren`t you eating?" I asked, stopping my chewing and looking at her.

"I`m not hungry." She answered will ushering me to continue eating. I just nodded and went back to eat my pasta.

After Alice paid, while arguing with Bella that its okay, we spend the whole day shopping. The thing we bought could last for a month or two and it bothered me and Bella grately.

"Alice...you really didn`t need to buy me all this stuff." I said while looking nervous.

"Oh nonsense!" Alice said, picking a pair of shoe and telling me to try it on. I didn`t have a choice so I did.

After _finally_ hours of shopping it was time to go home. Alice walked us to Bella`s truck and said her goodbyes. Before going, she took my hand and lead me fear away from Bella.

"Hermione, visit me tomorrow at our house. 3:00PM sharp. Take Bella with you." She seriously said. After saying this, she hugged me one last time and I walked away. 3 steps from the truck, I turned around to look at Alice. "Nice to meet you" Before I got in the truck and went home.

**ALICE`S P.O.V**

I was waiting impatiently for Bella and her cousin, Hermione, when a vision appeared before me.

The girl I saw as my new sister is Bella`s cousin!

'_Wow, Edward really has a taste for Swan women'_ chuckling alone in my table.

The moment they stepped in the restaurant, I immediately run to them and hugged my sister-to-be. She was at first shocked but hugged me back anyways. I led them to our table and talked with Bella. She was at first looking at me but I didn`t mind. Our order finally arrived and they started eating, when suddenly, Hermione stopped and looked at me.

"Alice, why aren`t you eating?" she asked looking me in the eyes. _'She really is Bella`s cousin'_ remembering the story when Edward told me about how Bella figured out we were vampires.

"I`m not hungry" I answered back, ushering her to continue eating.

We spent the whole day shopping and trying out new shoes. I must admit, I liked shopping with Hermione better. Not that I don`t like Bella or anything,...but Hermione`s easier to shop with, she`ll just nod or smile but she`s utterly comfortable around me. Time seems to pass by and it was night time, time for them to go home. I walked them to Bella`s truck, but before going in, I grabbed Hermione and led her away from Bella.

"Hermione, visit me tomorrow at our house. 3:00PM sharp. Bring Bella with you." I seriously told her. I hugged her one last time and she walked away. But before going in, she looked back at me and smiled. "Nice to meet you" she told me, before getting inside the truck and went home.

I smiled as I walked to my Porsche heading home...

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I shouted when I walked in the house.

In a second, the whole Cullen clan was in the living room looking at me.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked me in her motherly voice.

"The girl I saw, she`s Bella`s cousin." I told everyone. Jumping in joy and clapping my hands together.

Everyone seemed shocked for 2 seconds when Rose finally break the silence.

"Geez, Edward really has a taste for Swan women" she said, rolling her eyes and going back to her room. The other Cullens just laughed and went back to they`re business.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, she`ll be coming over here tomorrow." I loudly said, enough for everyone to hear. I heard Esme and Carlisle laughed while Rose just grunted in response.


	4. The Cullens

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: Here`s the 4****th**** chapter of this story :D I hoped you all like it and continue to support this story. I`d like to thank my best friend, Erika for giving me inspiration to write this story. I`d also like to give my thank you`s and best regards to those who have reviewed in this story. It`s my first time so I`m kind of nervous about the reactions, but thankfully, so far so good. I`d like to ask everyone who are reading this to ****PLEASE REVIEW**** and tell me you`re comments//suggestions. ****R-E-V-I-E-W-S ! ! ! **

**I asked my best friend, Erika, about Rosalie, and she agreed that she should be bitchy at first but then warm up to Hermione later on.**

**And of course, as much as it hurts, the glory of Harry Potter and Twilight belongs to the greatest author of all time, ****J.K ROWLING**** and Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

**IM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES! :D**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

The sunshine woke me up, much to my disregards. I turned to the other side of the bed to find that Bella has already waked up and I assume, is already downstairs. After taking a bath, I picked a gray button silk cotton shorts, a plain white spaghetti strap and gray Mary Jane shoes. I combed my hair and went downstairs to find Bella and Charlie waiting for me before they eat. I can`t help but feel shy with them.

"I`m so-sorry" I said, blushing and walking to them in the table.

"No worries, Hermione. We didn`t wait that long" Bella reassured me.

We started eating in silence when Charlie stood up and said "I need to be early for my job" and hugged Bella while smiled at me.

"Oh, Bella, Alice said she wants us to visit at they`re house 3 `o clock sharp." I told her, remembering what Alice said yesterday while picking up the dirty dishes and washing them.

"Oh, okay. But my other friends wanted to meet you" Bella said.

"It`s okay. It`s still 9 `o clock in the morning anyways. We have lots of time" I said while drying the dishes and arranging them properly.

"Who are you`re friends that I`ll be meeting?" I asked, curios.

"My friends in school. Angela, Jessica and Ben." She answered, while cleaning the table.

"Oh, I forgot, since were meeting them at LaPush beach, you`ll also meet Jacob Black

The drive to LaPush beach was fairly short. Once we arrived, Bella introduced me immediately to her friends. I have learned that Ben, Jessica and Angela were kind people and seems to grow comfortable around me by the minuet. Me and Angela were talking when Bella pulled me out of the conversation.

"Hermione, I`d like you to meet Jacob Black"

**JACOB`S P.O.V**

"Bella!" I yelled running to the girl who once stole and broke my heart.

"Jacob!" she yelled back while hugging me.

After Bella broke it off with the bloodsu-Edward, I was happy, thinking that I might stand a chance. But Nooo...she falls in love with a human boy named Mike Newton. They found a way to erase her memories of them being a vampire and me being a werewolf. And now, Bella thinks that her boy best friend is just an abnormally tall teenager and her girl best friend is just as cold s ice because of protein. _'Pathetic'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. Since that incident, me and the lee- Cullens, have managed to be friends and I often visit they`re house.

"Jake, I`d like you to meet my cousin Hermione" Bella said, waking me up from my day dreaming.

"Uh, yeah, of course" I told her, remembering the reason why I`m here in the first place.

Her cousin, 'Hermione' , was talking to Angela. I watched as Bella grabbed Hermione from the conversation and introduced us to each other.

"Hermione, I`d like you to meet Jacob Black" Bella said introducing me to a pretty girl.

"Hey, I`m Hermione. Nice to meet you" She said, reaching her hand out with a smile.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach. "Jacob Black, nice to meet you too" I answered while shaking her hand and smiling. She went back to apologized to Angela and continued they`re conversation.

Bella smiled and went to Jessica, leaving me alone.

Oh no. No way. Noooooo Wayyyy. Well, okay, maybe I`m over reacting, but why _her?_ Bella`s cousin for god sakes!

'_Why for all people in the world, I fall in love-again-to Bella`s cousin?' _

**[A/N: *spooky music* what do you think? LOVE AT FIRST SITE ! LoL XD !Review to let me know! Haha!]**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V.**

Bella introduced me to a tall boy. He has beautiful copper skin and eyes as black as coal.

"Hey, I`m Hermione. Nice to meet you" I said, reaching my hand out with a smile.

"Jacob Black, nice to meet you too" he answered shaking my hands. His hands was undeniably warm and big. I went back to Angela to apologized and continued our conversation. Me and Angela were talking about school when Bella called me.

"Hermione! Its 2:30, we should get going already" Bella reminded me. I nodded in response and went back to Angela.

"Hey Ang, we`ll get going already. It was really nice to meet you" I told her sincerely, I smiled at her.

"You too" She responded.

I walked to Bella who was standing with Jacob and all I heard her saying to him is 'visit me' and 'don`t worry'. The drive to Alice`s place was pretty far. We were at the forest already and it seemed isolated. Until, I saw a house that reminded me so much of the Malfoy Manor.

'_You came here to forget the war, and you compare something to a deatheater!' _I scolded myself, forgetting the Malfoy Manor. Bella parked at the front of the house and went first. I took a deep breathe and went out the truck, stopping at my tracks. _'Why am I so nervous?'_ I questioned myself. It's not like if I enter that door, my life will change forever, right?

'_Well, there's only one way to find out'_

I opened the door and saw the 7 most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.

**EDWARD`S P.O.V**

I wouldn`t love any other woman again.

That`s the promise I told myself when Bella fall in love with another man. The pain of the change to become a vampire was nothing to the pain I felt when Bella told him she wanted to 'end what we have'. That if I have a heart, I know I`ll hear it breaking to pieces. It has been two years since that faithful night and I still can`t get over her. Her delicious lips, the pine tree and mint smell of her hair, and her dark brown chocolate eyes. Is it a crime to love unconditionally that you`ll give every little thing to her? That you can give her 'freedom' because of that love? _'I really wish I was more selfish back in those days_' I told myself, regretting the decision to let her go, but hating the fact that I can`t forget her more. Life is unfair, that is a lesson I have learned. And, ironically enough, even if that I live for a hundred years, I didn`t figure it out.

Okay, I`ll now stop talking about my dilemmas.

I was just back from hunting for 2 days. The moment I stepped into the house, Alice attacked me immediately. Attack meaning in a second she was fixing my hair, and forced me to wear a new shirt. I was about to argue when Esme thought loudly in her head, _'Change now Edward'_ in her very-rare-but scary voice, so I did not have any choice but to obey. 3 seconds later I look decent and went downstairs.

"Stand here Edward" Alice said, pulling me beside her.

"What`s this-" I stopped on what I was saying when I smelled a familiar scent.

And all too soon, the girl who broke my heart went in, but the scent was still there. Usually, when Bella is near, I`d have trouble breathing because her blood, literally, sings to me. But no, Bella now smells like average humans. Not like before.

Then she appeared. The girl; who is hopefully not, the new reason of my suffering.

**[A/N:Please don`t be confuse, I use the term "suffering" because Edward suffers from fighting the urge to drink Hermione`s blood]**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

I can`t help but gasp to what I saw.

They are all...beautiful.

"Hermione!" Alice shouted, waking me up from my day dreaming. She walked to me and hugged me. "I`m so glad you could come!" She said while jumping in joy. "I`d like you to meet my family"

'_Of course! It`s Alice`s family. Pale skin, perfect features, and...topaz eyes" _I thought as realization hit me. _'How could I not know or notice?'_

"This is Carlisle, my father, and Esme, my mother" Alice said, introducing me to a man with the same features but with blonde hair. The women, Esme, hugged me-to my great surprise. _'Now I know that she`s Alice`s mother for sure' _She has the same features but with caramel colored hair. "This is Rosalie and Emmett, my siblings" Alice said, moving towards her next siblings. The man, reminds me of a grizzly bear. Probably because of how huge he is, he has curly brown hair and has the same topaz eyes. Alice`s sister, Rosalie, is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She has everything. Perfect figure, hair, looks, EVERYTHING. "This is Jasper, my husband" Alice proudly told me, pointing to a man with curly blonde hair. Wait, Alice`s _husband?_ Isn`t he her brother?!

"You see Hermione, dear, I can`t bear children, so me and Carlisle decided to adopt" Esme said in her melodic voice. Her voice was like music to my ears.

I can`t help but blush and mutter an "I`m Sorry"

Emmett`s booming laugher echoed the house. "You`re sorry? Sorry for what?" He asked, while laughing and holding his stomach, as if it might fall.

"The matter was personal, so I don`t have any right to ask" I answered still blushing and looking down the floor.

"You seriousl-" but Emmett was cut short by Alice who smacked him in the head. I swear, for a girl as small as Alice, she has a lot of force and energy.

"Enough chit chat!" Alice shouted, causing Emmett to shut up.

"And last but not the least, Hermione, this is my brother, Edward Cullen" Alice said with finality in her voice, and I swear I saw her eyes twinkle.

When I look up to shake hands with Edward, I froze in place and my breathe was cut short. The boy-if I dare call him that-looks like a God. All of the Cullens are good looking and perfect in every way, but he was the most...beautiful in all of them. He has bronze colored hair that is messy but gives him that boyish look. His eyes are golden topaz and he has a boyish-yet-muscular body. I shook my head and reached out my hands.

"Hermione Granger" I introduced. When he shook my hand, I was surprise to find it ice cold. I fought the urge to take my hands away and succeeded.

We looked at each other`s eyes for god knows how long, it might have been hours, minuets but I don`t care. I reluctantly turned away when Bella made her presence known by clearing her throat. I looked down blushing madly and went to stand with Bella.

"Are you hungry, Bella? Hermione?" Esme asked us from the kitchen. We are now sitting comfortably in the coach.

"No" Bella answered. I was too shy to answer so I just shook my head 'No'.

The Cullens are looking at me with confusion.

"What`s you`re whole name?" Rosalie asked in her beautiful voice.

'_God, even her voice is beautiful. Can somebody be this perfect?'_

"Hermione Jean Granger" I answered.

"How old are you?"

"17"

"When is you`re birthday?"

"September 19th"

"Awww man!" Emmett shouted out of the blue. I looked at him curiosly and Alice answered my question.

"Emmett likes to give people...'surprising' gifts during they`re birthdays" She answered. This earned a glare from The Cullens and a laugh from Bella.

Bonding with Alice, Esme and Emmett was not hard. Jasper doesn`t talk to me much, which is fine, but doesn`t seem to hate me either. Carlisle treats me like a daughter in the few hours we have known each other. Rosalie acts like I didn`t exist, which, if you ask me is being rude and b!tchy. But what intrigues me the most is Edward. After introducing us to each other, he ran outside the house right away and didn`t even bothered to explain. Alice just smiled knowingly with Esme.

Time seems to pass by and the next thing I know, The Cullens is walking us to Bella`s truck.

"Now remember, Hermione, if you need anything , you`re always welcome here" Esme said, before I went inside the truck. The way she said this reminded me of and Harry, which I remembered I haven`t wrote to yet.

'_I better write them a letter already before they decide to follow me here'_

"Thank You" I whispered and went inside.

Bella was already sleeping when I decided to make a note for Harry and the Weasley`s.

_Dear Harry,_

_I`m really sorry that I haven`t write to you in days! Have become really busy in bonding with y cousin, Bella, in here. How are you? How is the Wizard World? Is Hogwarts almost done? When will we resume our classes? Is okay? Are the Weasleys are? BULLOCKS! I have lots of questions, huh? Well, I`m expecting a long letter too! I miss you, Harry. I surely do. Write back A.S.A.P !_

_With all the love,_

_HJG_

My letter to Mrs. Weasley was a shorter one, since I really don`t know what to say.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_How have you been? I`m really sorry that I haven`t write a single letter to you. I have been really busy. How are you? I miss you so much. Please send my best wishes to you`re family._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

After writing the letters, I mailed them muggle style since I don`t have an owl. The letter will be arriving in 2 days time. It is already late, so I decided to sleep already.

And this night, unknown to me, is the first night I will dream of Edward Cullen.

**EDWARD`S P.O.V**

The moment she shook my hand I knew what was coming. I ran out the door right away without caring for an explanation, _'I`m sure Alice knows, anyways'_ She has that same smell like the first time I met Bella. And I couldn`t even read her mind _'What is it with Swan women?'_

I waited for them to leave before I entered the house once again, the instant I got inside the house, I suddenly wish I hadn`t. I was greeted by smirks from Alice and Emmett.

" Edward an Hermione sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Emmett yelled. I smacked him in the head and told him to shut up. No effect...as always. I rolled my eyes.

What am I going to do?

It was unlike for me to be confuse, living a hundred years and all, so I decided to confront someone who knows almost everything; _Carlisle._

I knock in his office and in a second I was inside.

"Carlisle, what should I do?" I ask him, feeling so helpless. Carlisle is the only one who can see this side of me; a love struck helpless teen ager. He is my father after all.

Carlisle smiled knowingly at me "I think you know verywell what to do, son" He patted me in the shoulder and turned back to his work.

'_Right...watch her sleeping and stalk her. Not a very good idea'_

I stayed meaning I really don`t know what to do.

Carlisle sighed "Know your feelings, and if you feel the same way as you felt with Bella, then do what you did" Carlisle said. I muttered a "thank you" and left his office.

And the next thing I know, I was in the room where I use to watch Bella. Not anymore; I`m here to watch Hermione. And a smirk appeared across my face.

I found out that Hermione is rather a silent sleeper. Not like Bella who talks in her sleep. But a name caught my ears.

"_Edward Cullen"_ she murmured in her sweet voice.

I smiled despite myself.


	5. Suspicions

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: Here is the 5****th**** chapter! I have a very important but sad news everyone, I have notice that **_**very**_** few are reviewing this story, and if this continues, I may never update again. I`am not blackmailing you or something like that, I`am just stating the truth. I hope you like it and please do ****REVIEW :D**

**REVIEWS**** are SOOO much appreciated *wink*wink***

**The glory of Harry Potter and Twilight belongs to their respective and awesome authors, ****J.K ROWLING**** and Stephenie Meyer.**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

The next day, Bella and I decided to spend it with the rest of The Cullen's. We were halfway there when I forgot something.

"Bella! I forgot something!" I nervously said, looking for it in my purse. But with no such luck, I can`t find it. Bella just nodded and turned back the car in the middle of the road.

I jumped outside the truck and hurried upstairs; looking for the charm bracelet that Bella gave me the day I arrived. I finally found it inside the rest room and I hurried back to the truck.

"What did you came back for?" Bella asked me, curiosity evident in her voice.

I panted "The charm bracelet" I replied.

Bella just giggled and continue to drive to The Cullens. I kept fidgeting on the way there, and Bella must have notice. She look at me "Are you okay?" she asked me worriedly. "Yeah, I`m fine. Just nervous" I replied while stopping myself from fidgeting more.

We arrive at the Cullen household to be welcomed by Alice and Esme.

I smiled timidly at them, and followed them inside. _'What is it with me? I`am Hermione Granger! I don`t get nervous because of guys!'_ I scolded myself. I looked outside the window and smiled at the weather, there were no clouds and today is a sunny day. _'An unusual weather for Forks'_ I thought to myself, remembering that the past days I was here were raining cats and dogs.

"Hey, Alice, it`s a nice day outside" I informed her, looking at my back to find that she is reading a magazine. Alice just ignored me and went back to reading her magazines. I also informed Emmett about this and received the same reaction. _'A family that doesn`t want sunny days'_ I chuckled despite myself.

"I`m going upstairs" I told Alice, she just nodded in response. Despite just a day with The Cullens, I have grown utterly comfortable with them.

I saw Emmett and Jasper playing videogames and I decided to join them.

"Hey guys, what are-" but I was cut off by Emmett`s loud "IN YOU`RE FACE!" to Jasper. Jasper just rolled his eyes and declared a rematch. I watch in amusement as I remembered a certain raven haired and a red haired boy. At this thought, sadness flowed over me, remembering the good old days of the golden trio. I didn`t notice that Emmett and Jasper stop playing to look at me.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Jasper ask me looking worriedly at Emmett.

I was shock at first but recovered instantly "Yeah. Go back to playing" I ordered going out of the room and looking for Bella. I was roaming in the house when I saw a room with a grand piano in it. I walk quietly inside and touch the white grand piano. I never really had time to practice, but I took piano lessons when I was 7 years old, and the last time I played one was in the room of requirements, 2 years ago.

I played a familiar piece, _Fur Elice by Beethoven. _

When I finish playing, I was surprise to see Edward clapping.

I flush a bright red "Thank You"

"You`re good" He told me, holding my chin upwards, causing me to meet his hypnotizing gaze.

I flushed a deeper red "Th-thanks" I shuttered. _'Calm yourself Hermione!'_

He walk to the grand piano and started playing a music piece. I never heard it before but it was beautiful.

"Who invented that piece?" I suddenly ask, interrupting him from playing. "Beethoven, Mozard, Lizst?"

He chuckled in response "Nope" he answered, clearly amuse.

"Who then?" I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Me" he said, pointing to himself.

My mouth just formed an 'O' shape and he just laugh.

Esme called me downstairs because it was already time to eat, causing me and Edward to stop playing the piano. I was already downstairs when Bella appeared.

"Hey Bella, where have you been?" I ask her.

"I was outside the house, cleaning the garden" Bella answered, wiping the dirt and sweat of her forehead.

"Time to eat girls" Esme reminded us again, pushing us to the dinner table.

Me and Bella were already sitted and the food was already prepared when I notice something.

"Why, aren`t you eating with us?" I ask them.

"Were full dear" Esme answered smiling at me.

"But I didn`t see you eat anything..." I told them.

"We already ate, Hermione. While you were upstairs with _Eddwarrrdd..."_ Emmett said, causing me to blush. I smack him in the head, but his booming laughter erupted anyways.

"Ooh! Hermione, wanna go to Port Angeles?" Alice said, sitting across me from the table.

I sigh " Alice, it`s raining cats and dogs! I told you awhile ago but you ignored me" I reminded her, rolling my eyes.

"But pllleeeeaaasssseee! I was busy awhile ago" she whined, tugging my hand.

I laugh "Sure, after we eat" I answered.

3 hours later, I was with Alice, Bella, Edward and Esme in Port Angeles to shop.

We were inside a big shoe store when I notice something unusual.

"Esme, are you wearing contacts?" I ask her. Noticing that her eyes became darker.

"No." She answered, picking up a purple shoe.

"Then why are your eyes getting darker?" I ask suspicious. Clearly remembering that the first time I saw and met her, her eyes were topaz.

Esme seemed shock for a moment but recovered instantly.

"Hermione! Edward says he needs you`re help." Alice said. I turned to look at her and nodded in response.

"Where is he?" I ask Alice.

"Parking lot." Alice answered, not even bothering to look at me.

I frantically search for him in the parking lot and saw him in the farthest side. I wa walking the pedestrian lane when I heard people screaming. I turned my head to look at what they were screaming to and I saw it.

A black van was coming words me. And it seems like the driver lost it`s control.

I was too shock to move, so I just close my eyes and waited for the van to hit me. I waited...and waited...and waited. But it never came, so I gathered all my courage to open my eyes and saw Edward with me, stopping the van from hitting me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask him, confusion running thru me.

"I was here all along, Hermione. I just saved you`re life." He answered.

"No, no, no, no! I saw you from the other side!" I argued.

"Hermione, you were almost hit by a van, I`am sure you just hallucinated." He said.

"So you`re telling me I`m crazy?" I argued once again, shouting.

I may be in the muggle world, but I know I know if something is not right. I saw him at the other side of the street, and the next thing I know, he saved me from being crushed by a van. He moved incredibly fast. And how did he stop the van? His so strong...

My thoughts was cut short by the yelling of Bella and Esme...

After hours of debating with Esme and Bella, I have convinced them that I`am absolutely fine and doesn`t need to be in the hospital. Edward, in the other hand was becoming distant. I kept catching him looking at me but turns back when I look back at him in return.

I really need to research.

**A/N: IM REALLY SORRY ! This chapter is booorrrriiig ! I know ! Wait for the next chapter, it`ll be nicer and longer ! REEEVVVIIIEEWS!**


	6. Knowing

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: As I promise, I think this is a better chapter than the last one. I hope I lived up you`re expectations [if you have one] and THANK YOU for all the reviews I have gotten, it really brightens my day :] Please continue to REVIEW and don`t hesitate to give me `yer comments and suggestions. That`s all. "This love is difficult, but it`s real..."**

**Chapter 6: Knowing**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

When I woke up, I considered it a miracle that I could even walk to the bathroom and take a shower. I wore faded jeans and a random tee. I combed my hair and went downstairs to be welcomed by the intoxicating fragrance of coffee and toast.

"Morning Mia. A package just arrived for you earlier." Bella greeted me, putting toasted bread and butter in a plate while she poured me a cup of coffee. What happened yesterday died down and we decided not to talk about it.

"Morning Bells. Really? Thanks." I told her, sitting in the table. She sat across from me and handed me my coffee and toast.

"I`d be spending my day with Mike..." she trailed off, worrying that I might not want her to go. She looked down her shoes and uncertainty is visible in her face.

I sigh " It`s okay Bells. You`ve done more than enough for me, anyways." I reassured her. I drank my coffee and started eating my toast with butter.

"Thanks Mia!" She abruptly stood up and went dashing thru the door.

"Oh, and by the way, the package is in the table by the living room." Bella informed me, halfway thru the door. She look back at me and gave one final wave before going outside the house. I heard Bella`s engine turned on and I knew she was off...

My mind seemed to wander off for a few minutes when I remembered about the package. I look for it and found it beside the bills and mails of the Swan`s. I opened it, surprise to see Harry`s letter._ 'I wonder how are he and the Weasleys...'_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I`m so glad you could finally write to us. Me and Mrs. Weasley was seriously considering to follow you there. I`m glad you`re okay and I`m doing fine here...though I really don`t like the attention that much. Mrs. Weasley is doing okay and so are the other Weasleys. Hogwarts will be finish in two months or so. The order has found two other deatheaers, but they won`t tell us where the others are hiding. Don`t worry, tough. Everything is under control. AND DON`T YOU EVEN DARE COME BACK HERE EARLIER THAN YOU PLANNED- I, of course, mean this in a loving manner. You`re on vacation, Hermione. I`ll write to you right away when something happens._

_I miss you._

_All the love,_

_Harry_

I sigh as I read the letter. I have re-read it for three time but the worry won`t go away. _'There are still others out there'_ I want to think and relax, 'And research about the most handsome creature in the planet supporting a bronze hair' a small voice at the back of my head whispered. The Library. My mind made up yesterday, when he saved me from getting crushed by a van. I was walking down the pedestrian lane and he was standing at the farthest right of the parking lot, and the next second he stopped a car from crushing and hitting me. From that moment on, I knew The Cullens are hiding something.

I shook my head and decided to head to the library.

'_This is harder than I thought...'_

I have spent the last five hours to research. _'This would probably be easier if I knew what I`m looking for'_ I sigh. I was about to give up on my search when I stumbled upon an interesting book, _Folklores and Myths._

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

_pp.1 . . . . . . . . . . . introductions_

_pp.3 . . . . . . . . . . . werewolfs_

_pp.10. . . . . . . . . . . witch _I snickered.

And then I knew what I was looking for.

"Vampire." I whispered

'_So what?'_

So what if I had fallen in love with a vampire? Yep! , you heard me right. I, Hermione Jean Granger, have fallen in love with a vampire. In the days I have known him, I fall that hard and fast. Why? I don`t exactly know, but there`s something that draws me nearer to him, making me feel safe and protected _'And then you find out he and his family are vampires'_ I sigh. Why do my life has to be so ... _complicated?_ I head to the muggle world to have a vacation, then I fall in love with a vampire. Not that I mind, I after all are friends with creatures like centaurs and werewolfs. All of my questions were already answered. I have learned that vampires have speed so fast that when they run you couldn`t see them. They are also very strong, with they`re pale skin and all. What bothered me the most is that they don`t have red eyes. If they did, I would surely recognize them the moment I met them. My mind was blank for a moment when I thought about Harry, The Weasley`s and the Order. What would they say? Would they approve? I was positive that they`d approve and won`t mind, since Lupin is a werewolf...but there`s still that nagging feeling inside of me. _'Well, its too late to back down now.'_ I thought to myself and decided to head to the Cullens.

"Have you seen Edward, Esme?" I ask Esme.

"His in his room, dear." She answered.

My heart started to beat faster and louder as I ascended the stairs. _'Calm yourself down, Hermione. Remember, they have amazing hearing-they could hear you!' _I reminded myself, calming down myself.

I knocked at his door, but no one opened, so I just let myself in.

Piles of CDs, books a bed and piano welcomed me inside his room. He was standing at the farthest of the room, looking at the scenery that can be seen thru his window. I walk towards him and gasp.

"It`s so beautiful." I whispered in awe.

"Have you figured it out yet?" he asked me, still looking outside the window.

I sigh "Yes" I answered, knowing fully well on what he means.

And then I wish I hadn`t answered him. The next thing I know, we were like flying thru the forest. I was gripping Edward`s neck so tight that I started to get worried that I`d choke him-then I remembered he doesn`t have to breathe. I rolled my eyes.

Edward suddenly stopped and I hopped off his back blushing.

I looked around where we stopped and gasp. The sight was very beautiful. The shades of the trees blocked the sun light, giving shade. The trees itself look beautiful and rocks of all shapes and sizes occupies the area.

"Where are we?" I whispered, taking a full look at the view.

"A place where I`d like to think..." he answered with his husky voice.

I suddenly remembered why are we here at the first place.

"I know what you are." I told him, looking him in the eye.

"Tell me." He replied, inching forward towards me.

"Vampire." I said.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"So Alice could see the future, you can read minds, and Jasper could control other people`s emotion?" I ask him.

Me and Edward are now sitting in a rather large rock. After arguing with him that I`am not scared of him and his family, he finally agreed to let his guard down. He told me about his family, how he died, everyone`s background. I learned that Rosalie couldn`t bear children, which made me sad. He told me everything I needed to know, including about Bella. He told me about what happened to them, 2 years ago, all they`re adventures... and all they`re...love. When Edward told me this, I could feel a pang of jealousy rise towards me. I knew that I`m not a jealous person, but I can`t help it. Especially the part where he told me that he almost think of going back to the Volturi, a coven of vampires highly feared and respected, but was stopped by his love for his family.

**[AUTHOR`S NOTE: Edward only told Hermione that he "loved" Bella, but Bella didn`t return the favor...and the story continues...]**

"I`ve told everything about me, how about you?" he asked me.

My eyebrows rise up "I thought you could read minds?" I dared.

"I could, except yours and Bella`s" he answered me, looking me in the eyes. My mouth just formed an 'O' when my mind started to argue. Should I tell him I`m a witch? Should I tell him about Voldemort? About The Order? About Harry?

'_I guess I better. But... what if he thinks I`m a freak?'  
_I finally settled my answer.

"My life is pretty boring. My parents are dentists, and I studied in England. I love playing the piano and reading. I consider the library my second home, and I have a bestfriend named Harry Potter. My other bestfriend," I sigh, bracing for the tears "Ron Weasley died in an accident." I said.

Edward just nodded and ask me, "Wanna come home now? It`s getting dark." He said. I just nodded and climbed in his back again.

Edward drove me home, after having dinner.

"Thanks." I said, smiling to him.

"You`re welcome." He answered, also smiling.

I walked to the door but stopped midway thru the porch.

"Hey, Edward." I called out, turning around to see that he still hasn`t closed his car`s door and was still looking at me.

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breathe, "I Love You." I told him, before I ran to the door immediately.

'_God...that was stupid...but at least I told him the truth...'_

I walked thru the door way and found Charlie watching the news.

"Hey uncle Charlie." I told him.

"Hey, Mia. Want dinner?" he ask me, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Nah...I`m done. I`ll be upstairs if you need anything." I explained, ascending the stairs.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to what I saw.

Edward was sitting at the edge of the bed, probably waiting for me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey." He answered.

I sat down beside him feeling awkward.

"I`m sorry..." he trailed off.

"Sorry for what?" I ask curious.

"I wasn`t able to answer awhile ago..." he paused "that I love you too."

My world then paused when he inch forward,

And after waiting for like years, my soft lips touched his cold ones.

**EDWARD`S P.O.V**

"I Love You." She told me, before running to the door, clearly embarrassed.

That got me dumbstruck. _'Do I love her?_' I thought to myself.

"Of course I do, seeing that I watch her sleep every night." I jumped thru the window and the next second I was in her room. I could hear her heart beat and her soft steps. She opened the door and was shocked to see me sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Hey!" she was the first one to speak.

"Hey." I called back.

She sat beside me, clearly feeling awkward.

I sigh "I`m sorry..." I trailed off, I looked at her in the eyes and she seemed confused.

"I wasn`t able to answer awhile ago..."I paused "that I love you too."

I started to inch forward, then I could feel her soft and luscious lips in my cold ones.

I never thought that I could ever love again, and the crazy thing is;

I love her more than Bella.


	7. All Over Again

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: Wow...I can`t believe it...I`m already on Chapter 7 ! Haha. Anyhoo, this chapter would put lots of twists and turn in the story. And I`d be putting a poll, which the winner would be the key to the story, in my profile. So I hope you vote and make the right decision. As always, I`m asking for you`re comments//suggestions and I`m asking you, once again, to please ****REVIEW **_**!!**_

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: I`m sorry, I don`t own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

I woke up the next day feeling like I was born again- not that I felt how to be born and all. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I shivered as the cold water tickled my skin. I closed my eyes and replayed last night`s event.

_**FLASHBACK!!!**_

"_Can I watch you sleep?" Edward ask me, his velvet voice sounding music to my ears._

"_Of course." I answered immediately. _

_He just smiled politely and I entered the bathroom, taking my PJs and a shirt with me. Once I entered the room my heart started beating faster again. My mind then wondered of to...'pleasurable'...er...possibilities that could happen._

_His cold and marble hand touching the most intimate part of her body...her lying naked in the bed, feeling shy because she was nude... his perfect body on top of her... and him being her first – and hopefully last time..._

_I shook my head and blushed reverently. 'Hermione Jean Granger!' I scolded myself._

_I realized that I have been staying too long on the shower and went out, walking to Edward and lying down in my bed. He smiled a crooked grin and I felt myself relax. I know I must feel scared, panicked and nervous...but I`m not. Instead I felt like safe._

'_Safe. Huh, that`s new' I thought to myself._

"_What are you thinking?" he suddenly asked._

"_Safety." I blurted out, before could even stop myself. "no, no, not THAT way. I`m thinking about how safe I feel..." I trailed off, blushing "with you."_

_His face broke into an angelic smile and I felt comforted._

"_Will you...stay with me?" I asked, I can`t help but feel hopeful._

"_Of course." He answered._

_After spending a month and a half in Forks, Uncle Charlie decided to let me use the Guest Room, since me and Bella seemed crowded in her small room._

_I was really curious to ask something, but my mind seemed to ponder on it for a moment._

"_What are you thinking?"_

_I gave deep sigh and looked him into the eye "Do you love me?" I ask, not tearing my gaze away from him._

"_Yes."_

"_Then Kiss Me." I said, surprising even myself on how bold I sound._

_He looked astounded for a second, but composed himself again immediately. He cupped my face in his cold hands and looked at me straight in the eye. By that time, I knew my body was burning. I stared back at him with no fear, but full of love and passion. I closed my eyes, and after waiting for like an eternity, his ice cold lips touched mine. I knew I must feel cold, because of his lips, but no. I felt like that fire in me was released for the very first time. My hand travelled distinctly to his hair, pulling him closer, closing every inch of space that was left. His right hand was in my neck, while the other was on my waist, holding me close._

_Then, I remembered I was human and I needed to breathe._

_Strangely enough, I hated the idea that I was one._

_Human._

**++END OF FLASHBACK++**

I shook my head to clear of my thoughts.

I wrapped a towel around my body and decided to go down the stairs to have some breakfast.

Bella was not around lately, probably with Mike and her friends. So I decided to wander off instead. After a month and a half a here at Forks, I have been to LaPush only twice, once was with Bella and other was by myself, checking out the cliffs and beach.

Since I don`t have a car, and walking would be such a hassle, I apparated. I thought about woods, beaches and cliffs, and with a _'POOF!'_ I was gone.

I landed with a loud 'thud' in the forest. I quickly stood up and cleaned my shirt from the dirt. It took me approximately 15 minuets to find my way out of the forest.

I found my way out of the forest to see the cliff, and I decided to go there.

I was surprised to see people there, one I particularly recognize.

Jacob Black.

**JACOB`S P.O.V**

"Hermione?" I asked, as I saw a pretty girl.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed and ran towards me.

The boys, and Leah looked at me with who-is-she smirks and with raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out before stopping myself. _'What is she doing here?'_

"Taking a walk." She answered.

Awkward silence followed. It was only broken when Seth cleared his throat, indicating that they were there.

"Oh, here are some of my friends Hermione" I said, walking over the pack.

"This is Seth Clearwater, with his sister Leah, and Embry Call." I said, introducing her to my friends.

"Hermione Granger." She said, smiling sincerely and holding out her hand.

Embry just gave me a look but shook her hands anyways, and Seth did the same. What I was worried about was Leah,...she had some "issues" with Bella, so I`m worried if she`d have the same reaction. To my deepest shock, she actually..._smiled._ And that gave me the creeps.

"What are you doing?" she asked, peeking curiously at my back.

"Cliff Diving." I answered with pride and a smile.

"Wanna try it?" Seth asked.

"Of course!" she happily exclaimed. Her reactions shocked me, knowing that she`s Bella`s cousin, I assumed she`d have the same reaction-fear and terror. But no, she was instead... happy and excited.

"Come on." I called out to her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the edge of the cliff.

"What do we do?" she asked tentatively, no fear in her voice.

"We jump." I answered. She just nodded and bit her lip.

"One, two, tree..." I counted.

I grabbed her hand and jumped from the cliff.

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

I could feel the adrenaline rush thru me. The wind felt good on my face, and I felt like I was flying. Jacob was falling beside me, looking as if he`d done this his whole life. _'Which I assume is correct'_

The cold water splashed thru me and I felt cold. The currents were pushing thru me and it took every will power I have to swim thru the shore.

"That was awesome!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I know." I answered back, laughing.

We spent the next 30 minutes at Leah and Seth`s house, eating and laughing our heads off.

"I need to go now." I declared. "Thank You for the day and I really had fun." I said.

"`Kay, see you soon." Jacob answered, with pizza full in his mouth.

"You _pig!_" Leah yelled.

It was a pretty amusing sight. Jacob eating like a pig, Leah ranting about the mess that they`re doing, and Seth laughing his balls off. The site was so familiar it hurt her heart... _Golden Trio._

I shook my head to remind again that I`m on vacation to forget and move on.

I exited the house and apparated again, thinking about a big house with 7 beautiful vampires.

"Edward!" I exclaimed running over to him and hugging him.

"Hey, love" He said, kissing my forehead.

Emmett laughed and muttered a "Young love" when he dashed out thru the door.

I stared at him dreamily. It had been only a month and a half since I`d known him, and I felt like I was made for him, like he was the another part of me.

"I love you." I blurted out.

He chuckled, "I love you more."

I grunted and crossed my arms in response, "You`re love is just a flower, mine is a tree." I retorted

"You`re comparing a small tree to an entire forest."

I smiled lovingly at him. Oh how I love him!

"Someone`s coming." He suddenly said "He`ll be here in3...2...1..."

And the door burst open, revealing a tall man with black hair and copper skin.

"Jacob Black?" I asked.

"You know each other?" Edward asked.

"Yeah..." Jacob answered.

Edward seemed to stop for a moment.

"I`m going to clear my thoughts." He said with gritted teeth. That shocked me...thoughts of what?

He left the house without even waiting for my response, Jacob following him closely.

I didn`t notice, but the other Cullen`s was looking at us, fear and sadness evident in they`re faces.

I found Alice in her room, sitting at her bed, her face looking distracted and confused.

I decided to be formal and respectful, so I decided to knock the door, but Alice beat me right thru it. "You can come in now, `Mione." She stated, even before I could knock.

I walked up to her and sighed, "What`s wrong with him?" I asked.

I couldn`t help it. Tears started to stream down my eyes. Is he mad? If he is, why? Does he still love me? Questions started to roam around my head...but my last thought seemed to be the most terrifying. Will he broke-up with me? Just by the thoughts of it made my heart stop and break. I can`t live without him. I simply can`t. I`d rather...die. And that`s saying something. After fighting for my life for seven years. I started crying harder and started choking.

Alice just looked at me with concern and worry in her features, "It`s okay, `Mione. Don`t cry now...shusshh..." Alice comforted me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Hasn`t he told you yet?" She asked me.

"Told me what?" I answered her question with one.

She sigh, "It`s not my place to say Hermione..." she said.

"It`s something important." I sated, fully knowing that Alice would have told me ages ago if it isn`t.

I let the conversation end and walked out of the room. I waited for Edward that day. I needed to ask him my questions, and he needed to answer this. I was starting to get impatient. _Really_ impatient.

And after waiting for hours, the door finally opened and came in the most important man in my life.

Tears suddenly appeared in my eyes, and he seemed to panic.

"What`s wrong?" He worriedly asked, running to me and hugging me.

"_What`s wrong?"_ I asked. Anger boiling thru me.

He leaves me without a word and thru gritted teeth, and he asks me WHAT`S WRONG?!

"You are! You leave me without a word, thru gritted teeth...and now...and now... I DON`T KNOW IF YOU STILL LOVE ME!" Tears are now really streaming down my face. It wasn`t like me. HERMIONE GRANGER NEVER BREAKS DOWN- in front of everyone...

"Hermione." Edward stated.

"You`re telling me...that you think I Don`t Love You Anymore?" Edward asked me.

I just nodded in response and he sat with me at the sofa.

"Hermione...I could never stop doing that." He told me in serious voice. I still wasn`t convince, so I couldn`t look him in the eye, even though he was forcing me to.

He sigh "`Mione..." he said, feeling helpless.

I finally looked him in the eye, and said "What did you ever do to me? I NEVER break down in front of others before..."

He just smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I Love You" I told him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." He responded.

I was dazed for a second, but remember what I needed to ask him.

"What happened between you and Jacob?" I ask him, squirting from his hug and facing him.

He sigh "I was hoping I`d never tell you this..." he trailed off. I was beginning to get curious, so I just nodded, telling him to go on.

"Once I start talking, you won`t interrupt me, but make comments after I finished." He told me. I just nodded.

'_What could it be?'_

"2 years ago, me and Bella were a couple. Everything was perfect, until her birthday. She was injured that time, and Jasper still wasn`t that controlled over his thirst. So, me and my family decided to leave her, thinking it was for the better. But no, I learned that a vampire named Laurent tried to kill her, so we came back. Between our absence, Bella managed to fall in love with Jacob. " He sigh "Then the competition between me and Jacob started. Bella didn`t choose anyone. Instead, she fall in love with Mike Newton. Because of this, Carlisle decided that it`s better if we remove Bella`s memories of us being a vampire. It was hard to move on at first...but then I met you..." Edward finished, trailing off.

That caught me off guard. Wow.

He started tugging my shirt. "Okay." Was the only thing I could say.

"I just hoped...you could`ve told me sooner..." I sigh.

He ran his hand thru his hair. Damn, that looked so sexy.

"I love you so much, it`s crazy" I told him.

I looked him in the eye, and kissed him with all I`ve got. He responded, a little bit hesitated.

"What`s wrong?" I asked.

"I`m not sure `Mione... I could break you into half if I lose control..." he told me, with a husky voice.

"I don`t care" I told him.

I kissed him again and ran my hands thru his hair.

**EDWARD`S P.O.V**

"You know each other?" I ask Hermione.

"Yeah..." Jacob answered.

I stopped for moment.

"I`m going to clear my thoughts." I said, thru gritted teeth.

Hermione seemed shock for a moment and I ran out the house, Jacob following closely.

"Does she know?" I asked Jacob.

"Know what?" He retorted.

"That you`re a wolf?" I asked.

"No. Does she know you`re a bloodsu-vampire?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

Jacob laughed "I`m planning on telling her soon."

I just nodded and Jacob`s face turned serious again.

"I`m not gonna lose again to you, Edward. I`ll win. I`ll have Hermione." He seriously told me.

I laughed, without humour "Who are you trying to fool?" I asked him.

"I`m gonna win." Was Jacob`s last word before transforming into a wolf and running off.

I knew this will be like with Bella all ove again. I k new it. I`ll make sure I will win. I`m not gonna be selfless again ; I`ll be selfish. I`m not gonna lose the girl who completes my life again.

Never.


	8. The Confession

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: OMG! I`m really sorry for my mistake. I`m a human after all. But I`m sorry. I reposted chapter 3 as chapter 8. Anyways, heres the real one. REVIEW!  
****REEEEVVVIIIEEEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER ALERT!**** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. These two marvellous books own they`re credits to they`re respective authors.**

**JACOB`S P.O.V**

It had been a week and a half since Edward and I`s confrontation.

Life here in LaPush is still the same old. Same old pack, same old house, but not the same old girl.

Hermione.

She`s been going here often, having a steady friendship with Leah. She seems to get along with people nicely, and she made friends with _Leah_. Yeah, THAT Leah. She goes here often now, cliff diving or just walking down the beach. Leah seems to like her as a friend, so they often went together. I always see her everytime she goes here, so we grew kinda close. I found out that she`s an intelligent person, but it is also easy to make her laugh.

I shook my head.

'_Stop thinking about Hermione!'_ I scolded my self.

I knew she was hiding something. I just knew it. She is smart and wise, for her age. And her eyes; eyes that have that haunted look in them, like they have seen things far beyond they`re years.

"Jacob!" Leah yelled, waking me up from my trance.

"Coming." I yelled back.

We were headed for the woods, to patrol.

* * *

"Hey Jake, when are you telling Hermione?" Embry asked me.

I didn`t answer. I don`t really know. But I knew one thing:

The sooner I tell her, the more complicated this thing will become.

Embry disturbed me from my thoughts.

"Hey Jake! We`re heading to the Cullen`s." Embry informed me.

I decided to come and phased in the woods.

The wind was cold today. I was running with Embry, Seth and Leah. Seth and Embry came with me with high spirits, but Leah only came because I ordered her too.

We arrived at The Cullen`s house in time for lunch.

Hermione was there. Wrapped in Edward`s arms, watching television.

I tried my best to stop a growl escape from my throat.

Surprisingly, I succeeded.

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

I sighed contently at the feeling of Edward`s hands wrapped around my body.

A minute or two passed by when I noticed a presence in the door.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. Reluctantly wiggling out of Edward`s arms.

"Hey Hermione." He replied and gave me a sincere smile.

Jacob and I have grew closer the past few weeks. He was a funny and understanding boy. _Boy, _-- what a funny word to describe Jacob. A boy is small, and playful, and immature. Jacob was HUGE. He may be playful and immature at times, but I know his really mature. I _often _visit LaPush, while I _always_ visit The Cullens. Every single day. I only go to LaPush to talk to Leah anyway, and Jacob at times. I have learned that I could relate to Leah`s story. She was a girl who`s man she really truly loved was taken away by her own cousin. Her dad died, and she thinks it`s her fault. I could relate to her. I never really loved a man or a boy before meeting Edward. But I understand what it feels like the world is angry at you. And instead of unleashing the anger towards you; they unleash it with your loved ones. Ron. That was how it felt like to know and see your bestfriend die, infront of you. Without nothing you can do stop it.

I shook my head.

"Come in." I told Jacob, going back to my comfortable position in Edward`s arms.

He eyes seemed to narrow for a moment, but as quickly as it appeared, as quickly it disappeared. I cleared my thoughts and settled that it was a trick of light.

* * * * * * * * *

"Thanks, Esme." I smiled.

"No problem, dear." She answered.

Roasted chicken. Beef steak. Mash Potato. Geez, Esme wants me fat.

"I don`t think I could finish all of this, Esme..." I said wearily.

Jacob laugh "Don`t worry, `Mione. I`ll be here to help you."

I smiled.

"So...what`s up?" Jacob asked me, putting all the food he could grab inside his mouth.

I laughed. He eats just like Ron!

_Ron._

Sadness engulfed me in snap.

I shook my head.

'_He`s gone Hermione...accept it'_

I felt tears in my eyes and my visions blurred.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Jasper`s voice echoed.

In an instant, every eyes was on me. Edward immediately came down to see what was happening. I forgot Jasper has the ability to feel your emotions. An empath.

"Uh, yeah. Just dazed off for a moment." I answered. I smiled at Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I`m fine, love. You can go back to whatever your doing upstairs now." I said. I kissed him in the cheek for the last time and went back to eating.

After eating – which I think gained me 5 lbs.- Jacob called out to me.

"Hermione" he said.

I walked up to him "Hey"

His face turned serious, "I need to tell you something" he said.

My curiosity increased.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Not here. They might hear. I want it to be private." He said. I nodded in response.

But wait.

_They_ might hear? What was Jacob talking about?

'_Does he actually know that The Cullen`s are vampires?'_

_*** * * * ***_

**EDWARD`S P.O.V**

I sigh.

What is the matter with me?

I know that Jacob will tell Hermione the truth sooner or later. I hope its the later one. I don`t know what was going on with myself. What happened with Bella was different. She was the one who found out about Jacob, not the other way around. When Bella had to choose, I was a tad bit confident when it was her time to choose because I just know that she`ll choose me. But with Hermione... I don`t know. I`m not doubting her, but I knew that needing to choose between Jacob and I, Hermione would find it very hard to do. Hermione and Bella are alike in many ways, but are also different in so many ways. Bella was dependent. Hermione is independent. Bella is fragile. Hermione is strong. Bella I can read like an open book, I could too with Hermione...but I knew she was hiding something from me. Something big that I know will be revealed in due time.

_Geez, is it just me or am I becoming hotter by the second?_ Rosalie`s voice entered my mind. I rolled my eyes. Typical Rosalie, all she thinks about is herself.

I shook my head.

I will win her.

I`m not losing Hermione.

Not now. Not never.

I`ll have her.

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

Jacob led me to the far off woods. I was starting to get worried.

'_I don`t have my wand with me!'_

I sigh. "Jacob, where are we going?" I asked.

Jacob suddenly stopped, his tall frame towering over me.

He didn`t say anything for a minute. He seemed to be waiting for me to start.

I sigh "I know your different." I said.

This I knew was true. For the months I have known Jacob, I could see the way he acts with The Cullen`s and how he acts with me. If The Cullen`s are present, he would be distant, but friendly and loud all the same. When he`s with me and his friends from LaPush... Jacob is just a boy. A boy who have seen a lot more things than most of his age. And his temperature. His probably burning. And then there`s the fact that everytime Edward is around, his eyes narrows and a scowl appears on his face.

"Your temperature. The reaction to the Cullen`s... and your pack." I said.

Oh, yes. I also notice about his pack. Leah, Seth and Embry. Leah might have mentioned that a feud was in between Jacob and Sam`s, the man who broke Leah`s heart .

'_The nerve'_ I rolled my eyes

He cleared his throat. "You are truly a smart lady for your age Hermione."

'_Not the first time I`ve heard'_ I smirked my head.

I just nodded in response, telling him to go on.

"Hermione..." he trailed off. I took a deep breath.

"I`m a werewolf."


	9. Choice

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: I`m thankful for all of your reviews!!! I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! Anyways, here is the 9****th**** Chapter. Can`t believe it! I`m already on the 9****th**** chapter! Don`t hesitate to tell me your comments and suggestion! I`m also very sorry for the late update.**

_**REEVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!**_

**DISCLAIMER ALERT:**** I would really love to get the credits and all that. But sadly, I don`t own it. J.K ROWLING!! and Stephenie Meyer owns it. Only the plot is mine.**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

"I`m a werewolf." Jacob said. I could clearly hear the fear and hesitance in his voice.

His eyes searched mine. Searched for fear, hesitance and understanding.

I laughed. "Well, that was unexpected. I knew you were different, but not a werewolf."

Well, behold! Jacob`s eyes bulged out. "You...knew?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes "I suspected yes, but I didn`t know." I told him.

I could clearly see the shocked, confusion and humour in his face. "The temperature. The 'friends'-also called as the pack. And the strange behaviour you have around The Cullen`s." I said a matter-of-factly.

"Your really observant-" Jacob said, but I cut him off "just like Bella Swan."

I could clearly see the way his brains were working "Yes I know all about her. And all the things that happened." I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"So...what kind of werewolf are you?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"What do you mean 'what kind of werewolf are you'?" he asked back, with a goofy grin.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently "I`m not joking Jacob." I said.

He sighed "There are lots of us, just so you know. But there are 2 packs here in LaPush, and they don`t get along that well. Me, Leah, Seth, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul..." he trailed off.

I nodded, telling him to go on "We could phase anytime we want." He said.

Jacob, Seth, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah...

"Wait-Leah?" I asked, confused.

Jacob chuckled "Yes, Leah is the only female known to be a shape-shifter." He said.

"_Shape-shifter?_"

"Yes, we call ourselves SHAPE-SHIFTERS, not _werewolves._"

"How often do you phase or transform?" I asked once again.

"We could phase at anytime we want, Hermione." He answered.

Well, that`s a surprise. The werewolf I know, Remus Lupin, only transforms during full moon.

"When you transform...are you aware of things?"

"Of course. Were not _werewolves,_ the one who transforms during full moon and forgets everything, but _shape-shifters_, the one who could transform anytime and thinks as humans still." He said.

Well, that`s interesting. Remus could only transform during a full moon and loses his trail of thoughts, while..._they_ are the complete opposites.

"Do you know about others of your kind?" I asked once again, noticing that he compared werewolves and shape-shifters.

"Yes, but I never met them." He answered.

Silence followed.

"Hey, Jake," I said, smiling a sincere smile "I appreciate this. Telling me all of this." I said.

Jacob just smiled.

"Thanks for being such a good best friend." I said sincerely.

And for a moment there, I thought I saw Jacob`s eyes narrow in the word 'friends'.

**JACOB`S P.O.V**

I breathe a sigh of relief as I reviewed last night events. _'That was easy.'_

"Jacob! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my dad, Billy, called out to me from downstairs.

I grumbled and yawned a sleepily. Getting out of my bed, I walked to my small bathroom and looked at the mirror. My short black hair grew about 2 inches. The bags under my eyes grew darker. _'Probably because of thinking about Hermione the whole night.'_

"Jacob!" Billy shouted once more.

I hurriedly went downstairs and went inside the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Dad." I said groggily.

"Good Morning, son." He answered back "Sit down." He said, pointing a vacant chair across him.

The breakfast was eaten in silence, the only sound you could hear was the occasional pouring of coffee.

"I`ll be having a pack meeting." I said, not waiting for a response. I stood up and went upstairs.

After taking a bath, I chose to wear my cheapest pair of shorts and my biggest shirt. I also took another pair of shorts and a shirt and put them inside a plastic bag. I dashed out the door, went downstairs, went out the house and ran to the forest. When I decided that I was far enough so that no one could see me, I phased into my wolf form and let out a long and loud howl.

Sure enough, 5 minutes later, 3 other wolves were around me.

I phased back into my human form and so did they.

"What`s this about, Jacob?" Leah was the first one to ask.

"I told her already." I stated simply.

There were a few minutes of silence when Leah said, "About time."

"But you do know, that by telling her this, it`ll be more complicated." Seth informed me.

"Of course I know that." I answered.

"Well then, it`s settled," Embry said, speaking for the first time "you need to compete for her feelings."

"It`s not that easy," I informed them "she needs to make a choice." 

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

"Hermione! A package just arrived from you." Charlie said.

"I`m coming Uncle Charlie!" I called back.

I went downstairs and greeted Bella who was reading Wuthering Heights-_again._

"Where is it?" I asked Uncle Charlie, once inside the kitchen.

"Its in the living room, in the table." He answered, facing me and pausing from washing the dishes.

I exited the kitchen and went to the living room. There, in the table at the front of the television, was an white envelope.

I sat at the sofa and opened the white envelope. To my surprise, a letter from Harry was inside it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It`s been a month and a half since I`ve written a letter to you. I have good and bad news for you. Bad news (for you, specifically) is that the renovation for Hogwarts will be taking a much longer period of time. Good news, is that the remaining death eaters are already captured. Only Bellatrix LeStrange, her husband Rodulphos, and Lucius Malfoy are the only ones left. Don`t worry tough, I`m positive we`ll catch them soon enough._

_Miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

I answered immediately, grabbing a pen and paper.

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh I`m so glad that you have written! Well, thanks for informing me. That`s awful news. I`m sorry Harry, if I`m not there to support and help you, but I really need this time for myself. Well, I do hope your doing fine. Please do inform me of what is happening there,_

_I miss you too._

_Love,_

_HJG_

I put the letter inside an envelope and exited the living room, going upstairs. I searched for my purse, and found it in the dresser. I opened it and looked for my phone. I searched for Edward`s number and called him.

"Hey love." He greeted.

"Hey," I said, smiling even if he can`t see me "I need a ride. Could you-"

"Of course I can, love. You didn`t need to ask." He answered.

"Thanks, Edward. I love you." I said.

"I Love you too." He replied and hung up.

I decided to change my clothes since I was still on my house clothes. I decided on skinny jeans, high heeled black gladiators and purple tube tank top with black leather jacket. I grabbed my purse and letter, and went downstairs, just in time to find Edward`s silver Volvo parking in the porch. I ran hurriedly ran towards him, and since I was in high-heels, I stumbled. I waited for the strong impact, but instead felt those strong cold arms I grew accustom to.

I opened my eyes, resulting in me staring into those golden topaz eyes.

I took a deep breathe and smiled.

"I love you." I said, while he helped me stand up properly.

He smiled that crooked smile of his and I felt my knees feel wobbly again.

He helped me into his car and I sat in the front seat, beside him.

"Where to?" he asked, starting the engine.

"I need to deliver a message." I answered.

He nodded in response and drove.

* * * * *

"He told me you know." I told Edward.

We were sitting in Edward` room, me wrapped contently around his stone cold arms.

He nodded in response, and I didn`t fail to notice that his features seemed to stiffen.

I laugh "I can`t believe that I love a vampire and I`m bestfriends with a shape-shifter." I said.

He also laugh and nuzzled my neck. I moaned.

"Edward..." I moaned. I could feel the smirk that is playing in his lips.

So I teased him too.

I straddled in his lap, feeling his erection. Now it`s my turn to smirk.

I faced him and stared straight into his eyes. And with all I`ve got, I started kissing him. Hesitantly, he kissed me back, his hands roaming my body.

We were in a heated snogging session when Alice shouted from downstairs, "You better stop that you two! Someone`s coming!"

And sure enough, a few minutes later someone knocked in Edward`s door.

"Come in." I softly said.

Jacob came inside and closed the door with a loud bang. I knew what that was, I`m not that dumb. It was a signal—a signal for the others to leave from hearing distance.

Edward immediately formed a defensive position in front of me.

"What is this about?" I stubbornly said.

Nobody seemed to notice it so I put a comforting hand in Edward`s shoulder. This calmed hi immediately and his position relaxed.

"Now, what`s this about?" I asked once again, softly this time.

Jacob took a deep breath, and looked at me.

"You know what we are, Hermione." He said "We`re mortal enemies."

"So?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms in my chest.

Edward put an arm in my shoulder and I turned to look at him "What?" I said, irritated.

"What he`s trying to say is...Hermione, you need to make a choice." Edward said.

What? A choice? What choice?

"Me or Edward. Edward or Me?" Jacob supplied.

I stood still for a moment. Jacob exited the room, Edward following closely; But before he left, he said

"Whatever your choice is Hermione, I`ll support you. And no matter what, my heart will only belong to you." He said.

"If I have one." He murmured, before completely exiting the room.

**A/N: What do you think?  
REEEVIIEEW!**


	10. A Desicion

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: Hey everyone ! :) I hope you really like this chapter. So this is the part where Hermione needs to choose. I`ve set up a poll. And (surprise, surprise) Edward won! So, yeah XD I`m sorry for those who voted/liked the other couple :( But, majority wins!**

**Once again, all I`m asking ARE your ****.REVIEWS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t claim anything. Only the plot.**

**Chapter 10—A Decision**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

I sigh.

'_This is harder than I thought.'_

I need to make a choice.

At first I thought it will be easy. Sure, it`ll be Edward. But... as the days pass by, and I thought about it harder and clearer, I was wrong. Jacob was like my bestfriend; _'Someone who could rival Ron'_. Someone who I have no romantic feelings for but love him nonetheless. I could _never_ ever afford to hurt a friend; even an acquaintance. And then there was Leah; somehow, someway, Leah became like my Ginny overnight. She was stubborn, determined but fun and understanding at the same time. I know how strong the connection between Alpha and Beta is, so if I somehow find a way to hurt Jacob, I`d be hurting Leah too; all of the pack.

And then there was Edward.

Edward is simply my everything. I can`t even imagine living a life without him.

I sigh.

And with a deep frown, I realized, that for once, Hermione Granger doesn`t know the answer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**EDWARD`S P.O.V**

'_Edward! You okay?'_ Alice`s thoughts called out to me.

I lifted my eyes from the book I was reading and saw her in the sofa, reading the latest issue of a fashion magazine.

Me and Alice were good at this, 'private conversations' she would say.

My brows furrowed and I could see a frown forming on her face. _'What`s the matter?'_ Her thoughts called out again, now with a hint of worry and understanding in it.

'The Choice' I mouthed, being extra careful so that no one would notice it.

To my surprise, Alice smiled, _'She`ll choose you. It may be a hard and long decision, but she`ll choose you.'_ Alice thoughts said. I smiled in response.

My senses alarmed automatically, one minute me and Alice were 'talking', the next second I could smell Hermione`s scent coming nearer.

The door opened and in entered the Hermione Granger, hopefully, with her decision.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

I sigh.

I, Hermione Jean Granger, decided to find the answer, I need to research. I need to research – research for the consequences of the decision I was about to make. So far, I couldn`t find anything. _'Seriously, I think I need to stop fooling myself. A book in the library showing the love of a vampire and werewolf for a human? Not even heard of.'_ I thought sarcastically.

I was beginning to feel sleepy when a conversation between me and Leah entered my mind.

**-**_**-FLASHBACK—**_

_When Jacob told me about everything, I handled it pretty well._

_It was a quiet and cold afternoon, a usual weather at Forks, Washington. I was reading 'Wuthering Heights' when Uncle Charlie`s voice pierced thru the silence. "Hermione! Someone is here to see you." He said, sounding a bit weary._

'_Who could it be?' I thought, as I put the book down in the bed and went downstairs. 'Ah. I see.' I thought to myself, clearly knowing why Uncle Charlie`s voice sounded weary. There in the living room sofa, Leah Clearwater was sitting._

"_Took you long enough." I heard her mutter under her breath. I rolled my eyes._

_I heard the main door close and knew that Uncle Charlie was off for work._

"_Shewolf, huh?" I teased. Leah just laughed._

"_So... Sam is a werewolf?" I asked, once we were sitted inside my small room._

"_Yeah." Leah replied._

_Leah and Sam`s love story was one of my favourites. Before knowing that they were wolves, I used to think that they`re love story is like a fairy tale, that it`s surreal. I also was amazed for Leah, not knowing how she could bottle up all those feelings-hate, anger, sadness, loneliness- but now I know she`s been thru worse._

"_I need to tell you something." She said._

"_Yes?" I urged._

_Leah took a deep sigh "Sam imprinted." She said, sadness visible in her beautiful face._

"_Pardon?" I asked, not knowing what she meant._

"_Sam imprinted." She stated once again, not looking at me. I could see tears form in her eyes."Imprinting is a normal process for wolves. We see or find someone, where our world revolves around to." Leah gulped "Sam imprinted on my cousin, Emily." She said, her voice slowly started to crack. _

"_We never knew then." She said, now facing me, a smile cresting slowly on her face. "We were young- and in love." She said,seeing another side of Leah, the soft side part of her. "Until he met Emily." She said once again, her bitter voice coming back. _

'_There`s the Leah I knew.' I thought to myself, smirking._

_Leah suddenly stood up. "Thanks for letting me in." She said, smiling._

"_No problem." I answered back, getting to my feet._

_Leah advanced for the door but stopped. "If... he ever made you decide between them... I hope you choose the right one. The one who wouldn`t leave you for another girl that he just met ; a complete stranger." Leah said, giving a sideway glance at me._

_There was silence "Why are you telling me this?" I asked, when I got my voice back._

_Leah smiled, "I consider you as a bestfriend, Hermione." She sigh "I don`t want you to get hurt like the same way I did."_

_The door closed and I was left with my bewildered thoughts._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

My eyes flew open and sweat dropped from my forehead. I sigh.

Edward was right, I need to make a choice. So that in the future, no one would get hurt.

'_Except for me.'_

*** * * * * **

I apparated to the Cullen`s house. I took a deep sigh.

'_Here we go.'_

I knocked at the door, not waiting for a reply, I went inside the mansion.

"I already have my decision." I declared out loud.

One second later and I could see all The Cullen`s in front of me, including Jacob Black.

"I want to talk privately." I said, looking down at my shoes. I walked out of the house and Edward and Jacob followed subtly, never leaving my back.

I suddenly stopped, surprising Jacob.

"What?" he asked.

"I think were far enough." I replied, looking at our surroundings.

I faced them both, those man whom I grew to love in a short period of time.

I smiled. "I don`t have a decision." I simply said.

"Hermio-" Jacon said, but I cut him off.

"I`d appreciate it if you let me finish what I was trying to say, _Jacob._" I said, irritated and narrowing my eyes at him. This shut him up immediately. "Because I don`t need to choose." I continued, back in my calm mood once again.

"What do you mean, love?" Edward asked, with his soft velvet voice. I smiled.

"I need not to have a decision because I don`t have to choose." I answered. I could see they`re shocked and confused faces, so I explained immediately. "When Jacob told me that he was a shape-shifter, Leah talked to me that afternoon. She said that Sam broke-up with her because he imprinted. Yes, imprinted. Now I know that you both already know this, so I don`t need to explain. She also told me that when you, Jacob, will ask me to choose, I should choose the one who won`t leave me for a stranger ; the one who won`t imprint." I said. Jacob`s eyes seem to grow darker, I was afraid this would happen, so I explained more. I sigh. "When I will choose you Jacob, it`s not only me and Edward who will get hurt, but also the future girl that you will imprint on. I`d get hurt when you leave me, and imagine if what happened between Leah and Sam happened to us. I don`t want that to happen to us Jacob, I don`t want to lose a treasured friend." Tears started to form in my eyes. "And when I choose Edward, I will only hurt myself. Of course I`d hurt you, but it will only be temporary, you`d find that special someone. And once you find her, it`ll always be her. And it will feel like I didn`t even exist. So I hope you understand." Tears were now streaming down my face, and my legs gave-up, resulting me in kneeling in the forest ground. Edward was suddenly beside me, helping me stand-up.

I looked up with my tear strained eyes and saw Jacob looking down at me, smiling. But the smile was not reaching his eyes.

I wiped away the remaining tears and stood up.

"Jacob?" I asked, reaching out to him, holding his hands.

"I`d understand if you get mad at me, but just know. I Love You. I Love You-as a friend, as a brother." I sincerely said, smiling the best smile I could muster and looking him in the eyes.

To my great surprise, Jacob smiled. "I know. That alone is enough for me." He said, he grabbed me and hugged for the last time. "I hope he will take care of you-or else." He muttered in my hair, I nodded in response. "Take care." He said. Jacob let me go, and without waiting for another word, he transformed in his wolf form, running off far into the woods.

I turned around and saw Edward, I smiled and kissed his lips.

Edward carried me piggy-back style, and together we went back to the Cullen`s mansion-_home._


	11. lemons

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: OH MY GOD. I`m really,**_** really,**_** sorry about my VERY late update. Something very tragic just occurred in my family. My mom and dad decided to get divorced and it was a very big surprise for me, thinking that I have a happy and perfect family. I guess no one has a perfect family after all. Anyways, I was feeling very depressed and kind of took a break from writing. You see, when I write these stories, I'm usually in a good mood. `Coz if I write in a bad mood, Edward would probably end up leaving Hermione and never coming back. SO **_**I`M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!**_** For those who are asking, Hermione will reveal her true-self to Edward in due time. The story is all planned out now, I`m just waiting for the right amount of reviews to post it. Thank You for all your reviews and please continue to support it. ****REVIEWS . REVIEWS. REVIEWS.**

**

* * *

****HERMIONE.  
**

It was already 11:00PM when a knock disturbed mine and Edward's talk.

"Come in." I said, after Edward hide which took only half a second. To my surprise, Bella came in looking redder than a tomato, which I think is impossible.

"Hey Bells, you need anything?" I asked, worried that something is bothering her.

Bella took a deep breath. "No. I just needed someone to talk to. A girl, specifically."She said. I nodded my head and she stayed silent for a moment. Long time of training for the war made me very observant. I noticed that Bella's hands were sweating and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. "What is it Bells?" I asked, "You know you could tell me anything. " I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Bella still remained silent. She was about to tell me what was bothering her when she think about it for another moment.

"I just lost my virginity." Bella said, with eyes tight close.

'_Oh. That's not a surprise.'_ I tried to act surprise at the outside, but inside I already expected that. I mean, it's not that hard to figure out, especially when your cousin never seems to sleep at their own house.

We stayed silent for a full minute. Then we both laughed.

I know it may seem weird, but Bella and I have this connection ever since. We could tell each other anything and everything, and no matter how serious, embarrassing or depressing it is, we always find a way to laugh it off. The laugh seemed to erase the tension around us and we were able to talk openly.

Now don't get me wrong. I'm not a perv or anything, but I'm still a teenage girl with hormones. And yes, I've spent nights with Parvati and Lavender talking about these things. They forced me anyways.

And so we talked, Bella related her story to me. She told me that it was they're 3rd year anniversary today to which I replied a "Happy Anniversary." She told me that she loves Mike dearly, and to show him how much, she decided to give him a gift she couldn't give anyone anymore: her virginity. I nodded in understanding, knowing how you could give everything for love. _'Geez, I'm getting sappy'_

After talking, Bella went outside looking like a heavy burden was carried off her shoulders. I breathe a sigh of relief, and a second later Edward was back in my bed, helping me get to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning sweating like a pig.

The _dream _I had was just so...unbelievably amazing that I hated I still woke up.

Realizing this, my face instantly turned bright red. My dream was so vivid it looked and _felt _as if it really happened.

My dream was...

Me and Edward having sex. _'And it felt damn good.'_

I shook my head and went to the shower. I splashed cold water on my facing, hoping it would help me recover from the aftermath of my dreams.

I went downstairs and decided to eat breakfast, Bella was at Mike's again (no surprise) so I decided to cook pancakes and bacon. I got the orange juice inside the ref and enjoyed my breakfast. After eating, I washed the dishes and decided to go to the Cullen's. Since I don't have a car, and there are no means of transportation here, I apparated.

I thought about a big mansion, with 7 beautiful beings.

With a _POOF! _I was gone.

I knocked for the door, even though Esme insists I don't have to.

A very...energetic...Alice opened the door. She had that gleam in her eyes that just scares me.

"Good Morning, Alice." I greeted, stepping inside the house.

"Good Morning too, Hermione." She replied, taking a step back the door.

"Where's Edward, Jasper and Emmett?" I asked, noticing that there was no Edward in the house. There was no Emmett and Jasper too.

"Edward, Japer and Emmett went hunting. Edward said he'd be back tonight, and Esme and Carlisle are in Seattle, buying new furniture for the house."Alice answered me. I gave a nod and said a "Thank You."

I stepped inside the house and smiled at the familiar atmosphere. Alice went upstairs, and I followed her. She led me to her room, and I was surprised to see Rosalie.

Since she was Edward's 'sister', I might as well be civil.

"Hi" I said, not expecting an answer, but surprisingly she answered an "Hello". With a smile. Yeah, a smile. WHERE IS THE APOCALYPSE?

"So..." I said, not standing the awkward silence.

"Have you and Edward had sex yet?" Rosalie blurted. My eyes went wide.

That was...unexpected. I decided it would be rude not to answer Rosalie, since she may never talk to me again.

"Not yet." I answered truthfully, while uncharacteristically blushing.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Figures," she whispered. "You see Hermione," Rosalie stated once again, now with clearer voice "Edward always had this problem of...keeping his desired hidden inside of him." I nodded, I knew what she meant.

I'm not that daft. I knew what sex was. I knew Edward was a man. And I knew a man _has _desires. Vampire or not.

"And that's why we're here." Alice piped in.

"To help _you _and _Edward_ fulfil your needs."

And I swear, an evil glint appeared appeared in they're eyes.

* * *

'_How do I get into these situations?'_

Later that night, Edward, Emmett and Jasper came back from hunting. Emmett and Rosalie immediately went out to the garage, fixing a new car. Before Rosalie left, she gave me a wink and I gave back a sincere smile. She may not be bad after all. It was already 11:30PM but still Alice dragged Jasper to Seattle for some late night shopping. Esme also called that day, saying that she and Carlisle won't be able to come home for tonight because of hospital work.

So basically, Edward and I had the whole house for ourselves.

I walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Welcome back," I said "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He replied.

"Let's go upstairs." I led him upstairs and went inside his room. My heart started beating faster, my hands became sweaty, and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I rarely get nervous, sure there was the occasional waiting-for-the-test-scores-nervous, but after fighting beside Harry Potter, nothing could trigger my nervousness much now. _'Until this.'_

Before the boys arrived, Alice made me changed into a white polo shirt and a skirt that ended 4inches above my knees. Innocent enough. But Rosalie opened 2 buttons in my polo shirt and made me wear stilettos. I sigh.

Once inside his room, I faced him again and kissed him again. But now though, with much force. I pushed him in the bed and I knew that he would stop me.

I stopped and took a deep breath. "Edward, I know what you're about to say. I respect it, but I am a woman Edward. I have needs. And it doesn't help that you're the hottest man alive. So please Edward, please." I begged.

Edward contemplated his answer for a second, and to my surprise, he smiled.

And kissed me with a passion unleashed.

* * *

**EDWARD.**

I contemplated my answer for a moment.

I promised myself that if ever I find another woman that would make me feel alive, I would be selfish. I would not hold back my needs, my desires.

So I smiled at Hermione, and kissed her with a passion I never thought I had.

* * *

**HERMIONE.**

The kiss started sweetly and innocently enough, Edward making me feel loved and special. My heart was beating rapidly, because this would be my first time.

As time pass by, the kisses grew more passionate and Edward bit my tongue asking for entrance. I happily oblige. I put my hands on his neck and he wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward laid me down on the bed and trailed kisses at my jaw line. He stopped and I whimpered.

"Are you sure about this, love?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him fully on the lips.

Edward slowly opened my polo shirt. He also slowly pulled down my shirt. Revealing my matching red lingerie, courtesy of Rosalie.

I was left in my lingerie and stilettos, while Edward was still fully clothed so I decided to take action.

I slowly removed his black shirt, revealing his perfectly white and chiselled abs and chest. I fought. I then started to unbuckle his belt, and removed his pants in a swift motion. He thre his pants in the unknown corner of the room, and we kissed again.

Edward started kissing my jawline, then my neck. He went lower, and he expertly unclasped my bra. He grabbed my left breast and started massaging them. A moan escaped my lips.

"Ed-Edward..." I moaned. He then started sucking on my right breast. "Oh my gosh," I said. The unexpected pleasure shocking me.

He then started kissing down my stomach. Reaching my underwear, he bit it and pulled it down. I could a faint growl rumbling from his chest.

Edward inserted one of his fingers in my vagina, and I squirmed under his intent gaze. His eyes are filled with lust.

"Open your legs, love," Edward said. I was too caught up in pleasure that I didn't answer, I only did what he said. I spread my legs slowly, shy that I was exposing myself, my dignity, to Edward. _The love of my life._

What Edward did next totally surprised me, he started to lick... my vagina. He started lick me. "Ugggh." I grunted, closing my eyes in the process. I couldn't see Edward's head, because he was too busy eatig me off.

Finally, I can't take the pleasure anymore. "Take me, Edward." I whispered to Edward.

Edward looked me in the ye and I kissed him. Soft and passionate.

He laid me gently in the bed, and with last one kiss, he took my virginity away.

Even with the pain, I smiled.

I lost that one thing I treasure the most to the most important man in my life.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't worth the wait. So... I'll update another chapter! Yay. And again, **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME ! :(**

_**REVIEW ? ;)**_


	12. The Truth

**A/N: Here's the another chapter I promise :D Yay ! **

**REVIEW . REVIEW . REVIEW . REVIEW .**

**HERMIONE.**

After my very, VERY, very _blissful _ evening, I woke up and notice that I have a breakfast-in-bed ready. I searched the room and found Edward staring at me intently.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted me and I immediately flushed, remembering last night's events.

"Good morning," I replied. He walked up to me and he kissed me.

"Breakfast in bed." He said, gesturing towards the ready meal for me. "Thanks." I replied.

"Alice already called Charlie and Bella. She told them you stayed over for a sleepover." Edward informed me, giving me a wink.

I laughed at that, catching the inside joke. "Then let's have a sleepover every night." I retorted. Edward laughed his velvet laugh. "Eat already love," he reminded me.

"Isn't this too much?" I asked Edward, eyeing the food, no buffet, in front of me. There were pancakes, eggs, bacons, waffles, milk, coffee and orange juice.

"Esme got to excited cooking when I told her you'll be having breakfast here." Edward said, his eyes laughing at the memory.

"That's so sweet of her," I commented. Esme is the perfect example of a perfect mother.

Speaking of mother and parents, I instantly remembered my parents. I frowned. They don't even remember me anyways. During the war, I needed to erase their memories that they have a daughter for their own safety. The war... I suddenly remembered the Wizarding world. Harry and Mrs. Weasley haven't written to me in a long time, and I was starting to get nervous. I miss them. I really do. They are my only family left, anyways. Aside from the Cullen's of course. I wonder how Hogwarts is. I wonder how my friends are, how the Wizarding World are. Have they recovered? Are people not afraid to go outside anymore? _Are they over the fear of Voldemort?_

"Hermione, love, you okay?" Edward asked worriedly as he noticed me spaced off.

I stammered. "Yeah. I'm fine." I reassured Edward quickly.

Edward stared at me a bit longer, but he dropped it off anyways. I started eating my pancakes in silence, and then the bacons. Finally full, I drank from my milk.

"Get ready," Edward warned me and I didn't have time to comprehend what he said because a second later, Alice and Rosalie came busting out the door.

"Out." Rosalie ordered, and Edward gave me one last look.

"Later, love." Edward said before heading out the door. "Don't give her a hard time, Alice." Edward said and Alice just rolled her eyes.

Alice and Rosalie didn't waste a second.

"How was it?"-"I told you it'd work!"-"Did he say you were sexy?"-"What was his reaction?"

I took a deep breath and looked at both of them.

"It was _amazing."_

And all of us giggled at the same time.

* * *

Since I slept at the Cullen's, I didn't have clothes that I could change to. So that's why Rosalie lent me some of her clothes. Alice's clothes wouldn't fit me.

Rosalie wasn't so bad, after all.

Since it was Rosalie's clothing, I asked her to give me her most conservative clothes. She laughed at that, understanding that I'm conservative.

She gave me black skinny jeans, a white tank top and black boyfriend blazer. Saying that I looked to 'plain', she accessorized my outfit with a long, heart necklace and made me wear black peep-toe heels.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I thanked Rosalie, giving her a sincere smile.

"Puh-lease," Rosalie said, waving her hand "call me Rose." She said and gave me a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Rose." I corrected myself the second time.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup." I answered. We went downstairs together, actually having a nice conversation.

Once downstairs, I saw all the Cullen's sitting at the big leathered sofa in the living room, whom I assumed was all waiting for me.

"Good morning, everyone." I greeted all of them, trying my best not to blush and not to stammer.

"Good morning, dear." Esme said in her mother-loving voice. I immediately remembered my parents.

Out of nowhere, Emmett suddenly started laughing, and a blush instantly crept up my face. Rosalie sent him a glare, and he _tried _to stop. As much as Emmett tried to stop the laughter, you could still hear it, although muffled.

"I have to go home." I said "Charlie is probably waiting for me already." I explained.

They all nodded in understanding.

"I'll dri-" Edward said but she was cut off by Alice. "_'I'll _drive her home." She said and she sent Edward a pointed look. Edward nodded stiffly, and before we left, he kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you," I told Edward.

"I love you too."

I went inside Alice's yellow Porsche, sitting at the back seat. Rosalie was coming with us, so she was sitting at the front seat. The ride was quiet, but before we arrived at our house, I decided to broke the silence. "Thank You, girls" I told them sincerely, giving them sincere smile. I knew that I have tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to thank us," Alice said, taking her eyes off the road.

I giggled at that. "I have to thank both of you," I told them sincerely. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have the guts to do that." I said, blushing lightly.

"Anything for our sister," Rosalie said, and I felt warmth inside me that I have never felt before.

Sister.

Hermione Jean Granger Cullen.

'_That sounds nice.'_

_

* * *

_**ALICE.**

After we drove Hermione home, Rosalie and I headed back to our house immediately.

I gave a sidelong glance and was surprised to see that Rosalie was actually smiling. I stared at her for a few seconds and that tick her off. "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked bluntly.

"Never knew there was a law against smiling." Rosalie answered me, smirking.

"Come on, Rose!" I persuaded her.

"I actually like Hermione." She stated, as she looked out the window.

Hearing that, a huge smile immediately spread in my face.

"We all do, Rose. We all do."

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and all of us Cullen's were sitting in the piano room, peacefully listening to Edward's mesmerizing and beautiful melody that he is playing in the piano. I leaned back on Japer's mascular chest, when a vision appeared in my head.

"_What are we gonna do, Lucius?" a woman with untamed, long and unruly hair said. She had a skin that could rival a vampire's._

"_Most of us were captured and put into Azkaban; we need some help." A man with long and sleek blonde hair answered._

_They were in a forest, it was dark and the only source of light was emitting from the moon._

_The woman huffed. "I don't care who's help we need! We need to do it as soon as possible! The boy-who-lived and the mudblood is still alive." The woman said, hatred and anger evident in her voice._

"_Don't be impatient, LeStrange!" the man snapped, giving the woman an icy look "I'll work on it." The man said. "But for now, we need to hide and recruit some new forces."_

_The woman only nodded in response._

_The woman with black hair was walking in the forest alone, when she was suddenly pinned into a nearest tree. _

_A redheaded woman pinned her to the tree. Victoria. _

"_Vampire." The woman hissed, but a sly smirk escaped her lips._

"_How did you know?" Victoria asked, surprise that the woman found out immediately. She tightened the grip she had on the women's neck. She knew that if she let her guard down, this woman could be prove more dangerous than a mere human._

"_Red eyes." The woman answered simply, not at all bothered that a vampire was inches away from her face._

"_You're interesting," Victoria said. "I have an offer." Victoria said. "I know you are not a mere human, you are far more dangerous and powerful than them. I'm not interested in finding out what you are, even if I am curious. What I know is that your powerful, and that's what I need." Victoria started._

"_I am listening." _

"_I am currently creating an army of new born vampires, to destroy a powerful coven." Victoria said._

"_And you need our help? I am with a companion." The woman asked. Victoria nodded in confirmation._

"_Then what is it for us?" the woman asked._

_Victoria smirked. "Anything you want." _

_The woman thought about it for a moment, and a malicious smile immediately appeared in her face. "Help us kill." The woman answered simply._

_Victoria laughed, "That's all? No problem. Who are they? So I could start tracking them"_

"_No need to track the boy. We know where he is. But the girl is the problem." The woman said, clearly mad at the fact._

"_What is the name f the girl?" Victoria asked._

"_Hermione Granger."_

I immediately sat straight up, worried, scared and confused.

I understand Victoria wanting to wipe off our coven, after what we did to her mate. But what confused me was the woman and the blonde man. What were they? And most of all, why was Hermione involved in any of this?

"Alice what is it?" Carlisle was the first one to speak.

I immediately showed Edward my vision, and I could immediately see worry and confusion etched in his face. Edward started explaining what he saw, and all of us has the same expressions: worried, scared and confused.

Worried what Victoria was capable to do ; although we are a bit confident that we'll beat her anyways, with the help of the wolves. Scared that she had gained new allies, and they seemed powerful too, more powerful than us in fact. And most of all confused. Why was Hermione's name mentioned? I mean, Hermione isn't actually a common name, and they mentioned Hermione Granger. And as far as I know, there was only one Hermione Granger in this world.

"Why was Hermione mentioned?"

We heard sharp intake of breath, and we all looked at Hermione, standing in the dorrway. Because of the intensity of the moment, we failed to notice her presence.

"I know why," she said. She took a deep breath,

"Because I'm a witch."

**A/N: DUNN DUNNNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! There you go! ;) Many are actually waiting for the time Hermione reveals her true for. Hope you like this :) More dramatic confessions in the next chapters, so tune in!**


	13. I fought in one

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope people still read and enjoy this. =)) Lol. And if not, I'd just finish this. :D Anyways, this is the awaited chapter where Hermione finally reveals to The Cullen's that she is a witch. Wonder what their reactions are… Lol. Read and ****REVIEW.**

_**BTW, I have a new and very awesome BETA. Her name is Dayan, and she doesn't have a fanfiction account. She does have twitter, so kindly follow her there. She graciously agreed that you could ask her anything about the story, and you could always send her your comments/suggestions there :D follow her at /XOXOdeyaaan**_

**REVIEW. :D**

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**

* * *

**_**HERMIONE**

"Hermione dear, please elaborate further." It was Carlisle who spoke up first.

I would have thought that Emmett would laugh at me, Edward would smile sheepishly, and Alice and Rosalie would make fun of me. But they didn't. I guessed they saw the serious look on my face, or I guess they were just too shocked.

I stepped in the room hesitantly. Edward, seeing my discomfort, immediately rushed towards my aid. He held my hand tightly, and I unconsciously released a breath of relief. Now I know that no matter what happens, or no matter what I may be, Edward would still stay by my side and would love me continuously. That thought alone is enough to make this 'confession' a lot easier. He walked beside me, and he let me sit in the sofa, in the middle of Alice and Esme.

I took a deep breath. "Before I explain, would you please all promise that you'd still accept me?" I asked, staring them straight in the eyes.

They all smiled at me fondly at the same time, "Of course, sweetheart" Esme said, touching my hand and smiling at me reassuringly.

"To put it simply, I'm a witch." I said.

I waited for their reactions.

Of course, they all seemed shocked. But it was Carlisle who regained his composure first. "Well Hermione, may I please talk to you inside my office?" Carlisle gently asked me. I know he will just clear things up. Knowing Carlisle, he is eager to know all about our world.

I nodded. "Of course, but Edward must come with me," I said. I grabbed Edward's hand tightly, and he looked at me with his crooked smile. And I knew it was all gonna be okay.

"But that's unfairrrrrrrrrrr!" Emmett suddenly whined. I looked at him quizzically. "How come Edward gets to listen?" he said, stomping his foot and crossing his arms.

I giggled at his childish antics. Rose rolled her eyes, "Puh-leaz, as if we're all not planning to eavesdrop on them" Rosalie muttered, and that struck an idea in my head.

"Carlisle, I'm not intending to disrespect you or anything, but don't you think that I owe my explanation to the whole family?" I suggested to Carlisle. I figured that if I have to explain everything, I owe it all to them. After all, all of them are already my family. Carlisle glanced at me for a second, and made up his mind. "As you wish, dear. But I'd be more comfortable discussing this downstairs in the living room," Carlisle said. Carlisle was the first one to leave the piano room, and slowly, the other Cullen's followed suitably.

Soon, it was only me and Edward left.

Before we go downstairs, I looked at him straight in the eye. "After this, you'd still love me, right?" I asked him. The fear and uncertainty evident in my voice. Edward cupped my face intimately, "Of course. You're still _my _Hermione, no matter what." He said huskily. I tiptoed and kissed his lips feverishly.

"Let's go downstairs," he said, holding my hand. We descended down the stairs together, and all the Cullen's were already sitting comfortably in the living room sofa.

I sat beside Edward, and all of them eagerly waited for me to speak. "As I've said, I am witch…" And so I retold my life to all of them. I told them all about my adventures, about Harry, about Voldemort, about the Weasley's, about _Ron._ I told them what happened during my years in Hogwarts, I told them about my 1st year, and the years that followed. I told them all about the Wizarding World; it's wonders, its people, its mysteries, its _magic. _No one interrupted me, but I knew that questions would immediately start once I finish my life story. I told them how I decided to come here to Forks, as an escape. The death of Ron and many other loved ones just hurt too much. After finishing telling my tale, I took a deep breath and readied myself for the questions.

1… 2… 3…

Do you age?

Where's Harry?

Are you gonna go back there?

Where's your wand?

YOU HAVE MAGIC? THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I know that we are all interested about exploring Hermione's world, but I think it would be better if we ask our questions _one at a time," _Carlisle ordered, noticing my discomfort. I shot him a very grateful look.

"So you have magic?" Carlisle said. I nodded in confirmation. "Wonderful." He muttered, in awe. Carlisle cleared his throat again. "Since I have been in this world for quite some time now, I have met many wonderful beings." Carlisle started, staring intently at me "and I truly believe you, Hermione. You are a witch. I myself have already met a wizard." He said. Even the Cullen's looked surprised at his confession.

"Geez, you really are old" Emmett said, immediately lightening up the mood. We all laughed.

But what Carlisle said peeked up my interest, "You met a wizard?" I said, eager.

He nodded. "Indeed… and if my memory serves me right, his name is… Dumbledore?" he said.

"Really? You met Dumbledore?" I said, truly shocked. _'What a small world indeed.' _"When did you meet him?"

Carlisle pondered on this for a moment. "About 120 years ago," he said. My jaw dropped. _'I never knew Dumbledore was THAT old.'_

"Do you know him?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I do. He was the headmaster at Hogwarts, our school." I answered him. "His dead now," I whispered sadly.

"So you can like… do magic?" Emmett eagerly asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Can you please, _please ,_PLEASE, show us." Emmett begged.

"Of course." I said. I got my wand from my pocket.

I gripped it tightly, remembering the feel of magic again. After all, I haven't used it for months._"Wingardum Leviosa" _I muttered, swishing my hand. I pointed my wand towards the chair, and it floated in the air. After levitating the chair for 3 seconds, I put it down and stared back the Cullen's. They were all amused.

"THAT WAS FUCKING COOL!" Emmett shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "You are officially the coolest girl I have ever known" Emmett declared. He gave me a big bear hug and spin me in the air. All of us laughed.

"That's so cool!" Alice piped in.

I know that more questions would follow soon, but I felt Edward tensed up beside me, and his gripped in my hand tightened.

I immediately glanced at all the Cullen's, and they were all looking at Alice, worried. _'A vision'_

After a few minutes, Alice seemingly awoken from her trance.

She stared at me with fear beneath her eyes, "They are ready to attack anytime soon. Them and an army of new born vampires." Alice informed us, I can't help but notice her voice quivered a bit "and its not only them, they were with two others. A guy named Lucius and a woman called Belatrix… with deatheaters."

I tensed up.

"Then it seems we should prepare," Jasper spoke up.

All the Cullen's nodded with him. "We should prepare to fight war." Carlisle said.

"NO!" I shouted. "I will not let you fight this war for me!" I said. Now I know what Harry felt like.

Alice grabbed my hand. "You are already family Hermione, and family protect each other." Alice said.

"She's right." Rosalie speak. I was surprise to say the least. "You're already family." She said. I immediately went to hug her. She seemed uneasy at first, but hugged me back anyways.

"Since you put it that way… I won't let you fight this war, _alone._" I said, with a smirk. "We need back up." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy are the two most powerful and dangerous deatheaters of Voldemort, and I'm guessing they brought some deatheaters with them too." I explained, "they are _very _hard to be defeated. Add the fact that they have an army of new born vampires with them."

"She's right, Jazzy." Alice piped in.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Jasper said.

"We need to immediately start planning our defense, we could use the information Alice saw in her vision. If she has another more visions, it'll be even better and it'll help us more. We need more fighters, and I can bring my friends here. It will not only help us, but them too; they have been searching for Bellatrix, Lucius and the remaining deatheaters for too long." I said. All the Cullen's intently stared and listened to me "I know what I am doing, guys. I just need you to trust me."

Edward kissed me. "We do, love."

I nodded. "Thanks," I whispered. "I have to go and get them now, we need to plan and prepare immediately." I said. All of them nodded.

"How are you gonna get… there? To you know, your world?" Rosalie asked, obviously curious.

I smiled. "Magic, of course."

I headed out the door, and I was aware that they all followed me. They wanted to see me do magic.

When I was already at a reasonable distance outside the house, I faced them. I was about to apparate when Jasper intervened.

"What do you know about war, Hermione?" Jasper asked. I'm guessing that he was concern for his family and my safety. He wasn't fully trusting me to handle or take part in this war.

"Oh Jasper," I said, clearly mocking exasperation "weren't you listening to my tale?" I asked him.

"I fought in one." I said.

And with the snap of my fingers, I shouted in a loud, clear voice "DIAGON ALLEY!" and I was apparated into the wizarding world.

* * *

**A/N: Done! ;D What do you think? Hope this didn't disappoint! Review, okay? :D**

**P.S. If you have twitter, kindly follow my BETA. /XOXOdeyaaan –you can ask her about anything in this story and bug her for updates. xD **

**REVIEWWWWWW!**


End file.
